


If NCT Were a Family: WOUND

by kr_han



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff, Gay Parents, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung &; Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Slow Romance, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kr_han/pseuds/kr_han
Summary: Mereka tidak akan memiliki tempat bernama rumah untuk mereka pulang, kalau bukan karena Papa Bear. Mereka juga tidak akan mendapatkan makanan hangat dan kasih sayang, kalau bukan karena Hyung.Children need home, and here is their home.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: nct johnny seo and lee taeyong





	1. PROLOG

“ _Hyung_!”

Seorang anak laki-laki memegang ujung meja makan, matanya berbinar-binar. Sedangkan orang yang dipanggilnya _Hyung_ itu sedang sibuk dengan pisaunya untuk menyiapkan makan malam, dan belum menjawab. Anak laki-laki itu menunggu dengan sabar jawaban dari _Hyung_.

Laki-laki itu berbalik, menatap mata si anak yang berbinar. “Ada apa, Jaehyun?” tanyanya. Sejenak, dia berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menghampiri anak laki-laki itu, Jaehyun.

“Tadi Haechan tanya sama Jaehyun,” katanya, “kapan Papa Bear ke sini lagi, _Hyung_?”

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, sudah jelas anak-anak merindukan ayahnya. “Papa Bear ke sini nanti,” jawabnya. Dia mengusak kepala Jaehyun pelan dan melanjutkan, “Sekarang bulan—”

“Maret!”

“Iya, betul. Sekarang bulan Maret, Jaehyun. Papa Bear sudah datang belum bulan Maret?”

“Sudah,” jawab Jaehyun disertai anggukan kecil.

Laki-laki itu juga mengangguk-angguk. “Nanti, bulan April Papa Bear ke sini lagi,” katanya. “Sabar dulu ya. Sekarang _Hyung_ harus masak supaya kalian bisa makan malam. Kamu bantu _Hyung_ buat jaga adik-adik, paham?”

“Iya, _Hyung_.” Jaehyun mau tidak mau menurut. Dia ingat Papa Bear sudah datang dan membelikannya pakaian baru. Tapi itu tidak cukup. Tidak untuknya dan tidak untuk adik-adiknya. Sama seperti adik-adiknya, Jaehyun juga merindukan Papa Bear.

Berbekal jawaban yang diberikan _Hyung_ , Jaehyun kembali menghampiri adik-adiknya dan bergabung. Haechan, si kecil, merangsek masuk ke pangkuan Jaehyun. Mendongak dan bertanya, “Papa Bear ke sini?”

Jaehyun menggeleng. “Belum,” katanya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan adiknya yang menjadi uring-uringan dan cemberut tidak karuan. “Kata _Hyung_ , nanti Papa ke sini lagi kok. Sabar ya.” Jaehyun berusaha meniru _Hyung_ sebaik mungkin, tapi Haechan tetap cemberut.

“Jae _Hyung_ ,” panggil seorang anak, “Jungwoo kangen Papa Bear.”

Jaehyun menghirup napas dengan berat, sama. Dia juga rindu Papa Bear. Tapi jelas dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk melunturkan rasa rindu itu. Bagaimana menenangkan adik-adiknya yang juga merindu, dia sama sekali tidak tahu. Apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah 10 tahun untuk adik-adik kecilnya?

“Jungwoo, Jeno, Haechan, Jaemin, dengar ya,” kata Jaehyun, “aku juga kangen Papa Bear. Kita harus jadi anak baik, biar Papa Bear sering pulang dan main sama kita. Kita harus bantu _Hyung_ juga, biar _Hyung_ bisa suruh Papa Bear pulang. Setuju?”

Anak-anak lain mengangguk, asal menyetujui saja. Jaehyun menghela napas, sedikit lega.

“Anak-anak! Makan malam!” _Hyung_ memanggil mereka. “Bereskan mainan dulu!!” sambungnya.

Anak-anak segera memasukkan semua mainan mereka ke dalam kotak. Tidak peduli jenis apa, mereka memasukkan semua mainan menjadi satu, yang penting beres. Masalah dimarahi atau tidak, itu urusan belakangan. Tapi biasanya _Hyung_ tidak akan memarahi mereka.

“Mainannya sudah beres?”

Mereka menangguk dengan kompak. Lalu mengambil duduk masing-masing. Jaehyun, yang tertua di antara mereka memimpin doa sebelum makan. Semuanya makan dengan tenang sampai si bayi kecil menangis, dia baru saja menumpahkan mangkuk buburnya. _Hyung_ berdiri dan segera membersihkan apa yang dijatuhkan si bayi.

“Jisung,” panggil Jaemin. Tadinya dia diam saja. Tapi ketika Jisung si bayi menjatuhkan makanan, Jaemin mulai memanggilnya. “Nakal!” katanya. “Kasihan _Hyung_!”

Jisung yang menangis terdiam, mata sipitnya menatap Jaemin lekat-lekat. Dia paham apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaemin, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas perkatannya. Dia, belum bisa berbicara. “Ba! Ba!” Jisung menanggapi sambil mengayun-ayunkan sendok bayinya. Hanya itu yang dia bisa.

“Jisung kangen Papa?” tanya Jaemin.

 _Hyung_ sontak berdiri, padahal membersihkan makanan bayi yang tumpah itu perlu perjuangan dan harus mengganti beberapa lap. “Jaemin,” panggilnya.

“Aku juga,” tambah Jaemin.

“Jaemin!” _Hyung_ memanggil sekali lagi.

“ _Hyung_ , Jeno juga….”

“Haechan juga….”

“Jungwoo … Jungwoo juga kangen Papa Bear, _Hyung_.”

 _Hyung_ menatap anak-anak satu per satu. Dia tahu. Dia sangat tahu bahwa anak-anak merindukan Papa Bear dan itu wajar. Namun dia juga tidak serta merta bisa memanggil Papa Bear untuk datang. Papa Bear sibuk, dan dia tidak tahu sibuk mengerjakan apa. Dia hanya tahu bahwa uang yang dikirim selalu lebih dari cukup untuk mereka semua hidup.

“Jaehyun juga kangen Papa Bear, _Hyung_.” Jaehyun tidak tahan untuk tidak ikut-ikutan. “Sebenarnya, Papa Bear kerja apa sih? Kenapa Papa Bear tidak bisa ke sini buat main sama kita? Kenapa Papa Bear harus pergi terus?”

 _Hyung_ memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba penat. “ _Hyung_ belum bisa cerita alasannya ke kalian, nanti biar Papa Bear yang cerita sendiri ya. Sekarang, habiskan makanannya. Lalu, siap-siap untuk pergi tidur. Paham?”

Anak-anak tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Mereka akhirnya menurut. Andaikata memiliki pilihan lain pun, mereka ingin sekali untuk terus merengek meminta Papa Bear untuk datang menemani mereka.

Selepas anak-anak masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing, dan Jisung sudah tidur dengan damai di dalam boksnya. _Hyung_ pergi keluar dari rumah, duduk di teras sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Bingung. Haruskah dia menelepon Papa Bear atau mengirim pesan saja cukup?

* * *

~~_[tolong anggep ini chatan wassaf]_ ~~

**LEE TAEYONG**

John

Where you at?

**JOHN SUH**

You dont have to know

Whats up?

The kids told me they missed you

Um

They told you so?

What am I supossed to do then?

When will you comeback?

I dunno

Seems like you're pretty busy rn

Yeah

They're ok?

If you need something tell me

They dont want your money

They want you here with them

I cant

How should I tell them that their Papa wont be here right away?

Just tell them Im pretty busy

But they wont listen to me

John, pls, Im begging on you

Ok

Tae

Calm down

How?

Taeyong

Calm down

I'll tell you later

John

Pls

I've done that before

It wont work

They need you

The kids need you!!

They have you rn

Take a rest Tae

You need to go to sleep

Rn

John...

* * *

Iya, dia Taeyong. Dia mengenal baik Papa Bear, atau Johnny. Sudah lama Taeyong kenal, dan sampai sekarang bahkan dia tidak yakin apakah dia benar-benar kenal dengan Johnny. Taeyong tidak pernah tahu apa yang dikerjakan Johnny sampai hanya bisa berkunjung satu kali dalam satu bulan. Itu menjadi masalah untuk anak-anak. Pun masalah untuknya karena dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana terhadap anak-anak.

Terkadang dia berpikir bahwa yang dibutuhkan anak-anak bukan dia, melainkan Johnny.

Taeyong bukannya tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Dia bisa saja bekerja dengan pekerjaan yang _lebih baik_. Namun _lebih baik_ menurut setiap orang berbeda. Taeyong menyukai _bekerja_ di sini, tinggal bersama anak-anak, merawat mereka. Seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh ibu asuhnya dulu, di sini juga. Namun ibu asuh itu sudah tiada. Sekarang hanya ada Taeyong, Jaehyun, Jungwoo, Jeno, Jaemin, Haechan, dan Jisung.

Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus mengatakan apa. Taeyong menyerah dan mulai bangun dari duduknya. Kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Satu per satu kamar anak-anak dibukanya, untuk memastikan kalau anak-anak sudah tidur semua. Kemudian dia pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Taeyong tidak tidur, dia merenung semalaman.

Johnny? Dia tidak membalas pesan dari Taeyong lagi.


	2. 01. Uncle Kim Datang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Doyoung, asisten pribadi Johnny Suh, dan yang dipanggil anak-anak dengan Uncle Kim, pulang.

Ruangan itu dingin dan sepi. Hanya ada suara _keyboard_ yang dipencet dan gesekan pena pada kertas, itu pun halus sekali. Di sana tidak ada seorang pun di sana, kecuali seorang laki-laki dewasa yang sibuk pada pekerjaannya. Sudah hampir tengah malam saat dia akhirnya mengalihkan dirinya dari pekerjaan, ada pesan masuk untuknya.

“Taeyong,” gumamnya pelan. Setelah menarik napas dengan berat, dia akhirnya benar-benar mengalihkan pekerjaannya. “Anak-anak lagi.” Sekali ini punggungnya bersandar. Bukannya dia tidak merindukan anak-anak, tapi, dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menenggelamkan diri dalam kesibukan yang juga untuk anak-anaknya.

Setelah menutup ponselnya, dia meregangkan tubuh dan memanggil seseorang. “Doyoung!” panggilnya.

Seorang laki-laki, yang bernama Doyoung itu langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sejak awal dia berada di luar, di ruangannya sendiri yang berada tepat sebelum ruangan dingin ini. “Iya?” sahutnya. Dia berdiri di depan meja, menghadap orang yang memanggilnya itu.

“Kamu pulang duluan,” katanya.

“Apa Taeyong baru menghubungi Tuan soal anak-anak?” tanya Doyoung. “Apa Tuan yakin untuk tidak berangkat bersama saya?” Doyoung bertanya sekali lagi. Dia berusaha memastikan.

“Doyoung.”

“Iya, Tuan?”

“Ikuti saja.”

“Baik.”

Doyoung tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia tahu betapa keras tuan mudanya itu bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Padahal Doyoung setiap hari bersamanya, dan paling mengerti dia dibanding siapa pun. Doyoung paham apa yang ada di hati tuannya, tapi enggan untuk berdebat lebih lanjut. Doyoung sendiri sibuk bertanya-tanya dalam lubuk hatinya, _apakah dengan begini tuannya tidak menyesal? Bukankah dia yang paling mencintai anak-anak?_

“Tuan.” Doyoung tiba-tiba berbalik, dia teringat sesuatu. “Apakah aku harus membawa Mark bersamaku?” tanyanya kemudian.

Laki-laki itu menatap Doyoung dengan intens sebelum menjawab. “Mark biar bersamaku dulu, kamu duluan. Oh iya, tanya ke Taeyong sebenarnya dia butuh apa. _Okay_?” kata laki-laki itu, disambung dengan helaan napas yang panjang.

Doyoung mengangguk, kemudian pergi keluar dari ruangan.

-o-

“Jungwoo masih mau bobo….”

“Enggak mau bangun….”

“ _Hyung_ … silau….”

Satu per satu rengekan terdengar seiring Taeyong membuka gorden dan membiarkan cahaya matahari yang hangat untuk menelisik masuk dan mengusap lembut wajah anak-anak, memanggil mereka untuk menghadapi dunia. Taeyong tersenyum, tiada beda dengan pagi lainnya, selalu seperti itu setiap pagi.

Hanya Jaehyun yang langsung terduduk, mengucek matanya saat wajahnya tersentuh sinar matahari. Jaehyun menguap lebar, tersenyum dengan wajah bantalnya, melihat ranjang di sampingnya, dan mendapati Jungwoo yang bersembunyi di bawah selimutnya.

“Jeno sama Jaemin udah bangun belum, _Hyung_?” tanya Jaehyun ketika sudah sepenuhnya bangun. Dia turun dari ranjang, langsung merapikan tempat tidur dan melipat selimutnya.

Taeyong menarik selimut Jungwoo yang kemudian mengeluarkan erangan penolakan, dan langsung melipatnya. “Belum, habis ini baru _Hyung_ mau bangunkan. Kamu mau bantu _Hyung_?” tanya Taeyong pada Jaehyun yang sekarang sibuk merapikan rambutnya dengan tangan.

“Mau _Hyung_! Tapi sebentar,” katanya. Jaehyun kemudian mengusap-usap kepala Jungwoo, membetulkan rambut Jungwoo yang mekar karena bangun tidur. “Cuci muka ya, Woo.” Jaehyun berpesan pada Jungwoo, kemudian dia kembali menatap Taeyong, “Jaehyun bangunkan Jeno dan Jaemin ya, _Hyung_!”

“Iya, tapi cuci muka dulu ya,” jawab Taeyong yang disambut anggukan antusias Jaehyun.

Jungwoo turun dari ranjangnya, dia memegangi ujung kaus Taeyong dan berjalan mengikutinya. Taeyong berjalan ke dapur dan mulai menyiapkan peralatan untuk masak sarapan mereka pagi ini. Jungwoo masih berpengangan padanya dan memanggilnya dengan suaranya yang lembut dan pelan, “ _Hyung_ ….”

“Iya, Jungwoo?”

“Kenapa kita harus bangun pagi? Haechan sama Jisung enggak bangun pagi.”

Taeyong terdiam sebentar, kemudian mengeluarkan sayur-sayuran dari dalam kulkas. “Kenapa ya?” tanyanya balik. Dia menyerahkan lobak besar pada Jungwoo yang langsung dipeluk oleh Jungwoo. “Pegang sebentar ya,” kata Taeyong sambil mengeluarkan sayuran lainnya.

“ _Hyung_ , lobaknya dingin….”

Taeyong tertawa kecil. Dia meminta lobaknya dan Jungwoo memberikannya. Dia masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Jungwoo. Sementara Jungwoo masih terus menempel padanya. Taeyong hanya sibuk untuk terus memotong-motong sayuran; Jungwoo masih setia menantikan jawabannya.

Irama potongan sayuran itu terhenti sebentar. Taeyong berjongkok agar tingginya sama dengan Jungwoo. “ _Hyung_ mau kalian semua jadi orang hebat yang disiplin. Jungwoo tahu tidak kalau Papa Bear itu sibuk banget?” tanya Taeyong yang langsung disahut oleh anggukan kecil. “Papa Bear bilang, Papa mau anak-anak Papa itu jadi anak-anak yang disiplin. Jungwoo mau nurut sama Papa Bear enggak?”

Jungwoo memiringkan kepalanya dan bibir bawahnya dimajukan untuk berpikir sebentar. “Mau…. Tapi, kenapa Haechan sama Jisung enggak bangun pagi?” tanyanya lagi. Sebenarnya, itu pertanyaan yang diulang. “Jungwoo sama Jae _Hyung_ , Jeno, Jaemin, harus bangun pagi. _Hyung_ juga. Tapi Haechan sama Jisung enggak. Emang Papa Bear juga bangun pagi ya _Hyung_?” Jungwoo menambah satu pertanyaan lagi.

Lagi, Taeyong mengulas sebuah senyuman kecil. “Haechan sama Jisung masih kecil. Nanti kalau sudah besar juga bangun pagi. Kamu dulu waktu kecil juga pernah enggak bangun pagi. Kalau Papa Bear, ya, Papa Bear bangun pagi terus lho. Kan Papa harus kerja.”

Jungwoo mengangguk-angguk berusaha mencerna perkataan Taeyong. Sementara Taeyong melanjutkan kegiatan masaknya supaya anak-anak dapat sarapan tepat waktu. Jungwoo kembali memegangi ujung kaus Taeyong, masih belum ingin lepas untuk sementara waktu.

Sementara itu Jaehyun sibuk mengguncangkan tubuh Jeno dan Jaemin bergantian. Mereka berdua susah sekali bangunnya. Padahal Jaehyun sudah membuka gorden. “Jeno, ayo dong, bangun! Jaemin juga, ayo bangun!” Jaehyun benar-benar mengguncangkan dengan kasar. Dia kehabisan akal, maka ditariknya kedua selimut Jeno dan Jaemin yang ranjangnya memang bersebelahan.

“Jae _Hyung_ , ngantuk tau….”

“Iya, ngantuk….”

Jaehyun tidak mempedulikan celotehan adik-adiknya yang menolak bangun. Dia sibuk melipat selimut dan membereskan ranjang yang dipakai adik-adiknya untuk tidur. Sama, dia merapikan rambut mereka yang mekar satu-satu dengan telaten meskipun yang diperhatikan justru sibuk menguap lebar-lebar.

“Kalau enggak mau bangun, yaudah. Tapi nanti dimarahin sama _Hyung_ lho ya!” katanya kemudian.

Jaemin cemberut, diikuti Jeno yang juga cemberut. Tentunya mereka tidak ingin dimarahi Taeyong. Jaehyun melenggang keluar dari kamar Jeno dan Jaemin. Merasa ancamannya berhasil. Nyatanya, memang berhasil karena Jeno dan Jaemin mengekor di belakangnya dengan bibir yang masih cemberut.

Jaehyun masuk ke ruang makan tepat saat Taeyong menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan, ditemani oleh Jungwoo yang memagang banyak alat makan sekaligus. Jungwoo ingin membantu Taeyong. Jaehyun diikuti Jeno dan Jaemin yang masih mengucek mata mereka dan sesekali menguap karena masih mengantuk.

Mereka semua duduk untuk makan. Pagi ini, Haechan dan Jisung belum bangun. Hanya mereka saja yang makan. Taeyong menyuapkan nasi secara perlahan ke dalam mulutnya, dia lebih banyak memperhatikan makan anak-anak, sambil berharap kalau papa mereka betul-betul akan datang karena dia sudah memintanya.

Taeyong tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Johnny selalu berpenampilan necis meski hanya menyambangi anak-anak. Dia bahkan tidak pernah menginap atau menghabiskan seharian hanya untuk anak-anak. Johnny hanya mampir satu bulan sehari, tidak pernah lama juga, namun selalu membawa hadiah yang banyak. _Padahal anak-anak tidak perlu banyak hadiah_ , setidaknya begitu menurutnya.

Setelah membereskan peralatan makan, Taeyong membawa anak-anak ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka (sekali lagi), dan menyikat gigi. Dia harus memperhatikan satu-satu, bahkan Jaehyun yang besar pun harus diperhatikan karena masih ada saja giginya yang belum tersikat sempurna. Setelah semuanya sudah, Taeyong membawa mereka lagi masuk ke dalam kamar. Tapi, hanya Jeno dan Jaemin yang diurusi masalah pakai baju, Jungwoo dan Jaehyun sudah dibiarkannya sendiri.

“ _Hyung_ , celana Jungwoo yang warna biru enggak ada.” Tiba-tiba Jungwoo masuk ke dalam kamar Jeno dan Jaemin hanya dengan memakai kaus dan celana dalam. “Jungwoo mau pakai celana yang warna biru, _Hyung_ ,” katanya lagi.

Taeyong mengangguk-angguk dan berkata, “Sebentar ya, _Hyung_ pakaikan seragam Jeno dan Jaemin dulu.” Pemuda itu lantas bergegas untuk memakaikan seragam Jeno dan Jaemin, memastikan isi tas mereka sudah benar, dan memakaikan topi yang juga masih seragam. Lalu dia pergi bersama Jungwoo ke kamar Jungwoo (dan Jaehyun) untuk mencari celana.

Belum mencari celana Jungwoo, Taeyong menemukan Jaehyun yang tengah sibuk menungging untuk melihat di bawah kolong ranjangnya. “Jaehyun sedang apa?” tanya Taeyong.

Jaehyun sontak berdiri, nyengir, dan berkata, “Topi Jaehyun yang warna putih enggak ada _Hyung_.”

Lagi. Kenapa anak-anak selalu tidak tahu di mana barang barang mereka? Taeyong memutar matanya, walaupun sudah biasa rasanya kalau setiap pagi seperti ini tetap keterlaluan. “ _Hyung_ sering bilang apa? Jaehyun itu yang paling besar, harus jadi contoh buat adik-adik. Kalau mau sekolah dari kemarin seharusnya Jaehyun sudah siapkan. Kenapa masih sibuk cari pagi-pagi? Kalau topi putihnya enggak ada, pakai topi yang lain.”

Jaehyun cemberut, mengiyakan dengan berat hati. Sementara Taeyong mulai membuka lemari yang berisi pakaian Jungwoo. Memutar mencari celana biru milik Jungwoo. Taeyong mulai berpikir bahwa dia harus memberitahu Johnny bahwa untuk sementara waktu anak-anak tidak perlu pakaian baru mengingat pakaian Jungwoo saja sudah sebanyak ini!

Taeyong menarik sebuah celana, dan memberikannya pada Jungwoo yang seketika itu sumringah. Jungwoo langsung memakai celananya lalu berputar-putar. Dengan wajah sumringahnya dia berkata, “ _Hyung_ , lihat! Kayak laut kan? Iya kan? _Under the sea_ … _under the sea_ ….” Belum dijawab pertanyaannya, dia justru sibuk menyakikan lagu _Under the Sea_.

“Iya,” jawab Taeyong singkat. Ya, melihat kaus yang dikenakan Jungwoo juga memiliki warna yang senada.

Sebelum berangkat, Taeyong memastikan bahwa sepatu Jeno dan Jaemin tak tertukar satu sama lain, atau bahkan tertukar kiri dan kanan. Lalu dia mengantar anak-anak ke depan gerbang untuk menunggu bis yang menjemput mereka secara rutin.

“ _Bye bye Hyung_!”

“ _Bye bye_!” Taeyong melambai dengan senyuman di wajahnya ketika anak-anak berpamitan.

Jaehyun tidak langsung naik bis, dia menatap Taeyong dengan intens dan bertanya, “ _Hyung_ , Papa Bear nanti dateng kan?”

Taeyong menghela napasnya, lalu mengusak kepala Jaehyun yang ditutupi topi berwarna _navy blue_. Jaehyun tidak menemukan topi putihnya. “ _Hyung_ sudah hubungi Papa, Jaehyun tunggu yang sabar ya,” jawabnya. Jaehyun mengangguk mendengar jawaban itu, lantas pergi masuk ke dalam mobil, meninggalkan Taeyong yang berdiri dengan derungan mesin yang kian lama menghilang ditelan jarak.

Ditemani kesunyian, Taeyong kembali kepada kenyatannya sendiri. Dia masuk ke dalam rumah, pergi ke kemar Haechan dan Jisung. Untuk beberapa saat, dia duduk di ranjang Jisung dan mengamati kedua wajah yang tertidur dengan tenang, mendengar dengkuran halus yang menenangkan. Taeyong merenung, bertanya entah kepada siapa, “ _Hyung_ harus gimana lagi? Papa kalian enggak mau nurutin apa kata _Hyung_ , padahal _Hyung_ sudah coba bujuk.”

Sejenak dia terdiam, masih menatap wajah anak-anak yang tertidur dengan pulas. Setelah menguatkan dirinya, dia lalu menarik gorden kamar lalu berkata, “Sekarang sudah saatnya bangun.” Ekspresinya kian melunak melihat Haechan yang menggeliat dalam tidurnya, Taeyong lantas menarik selimut dan melipatnya. Belum lagi Jisung yang mulai menangis karena silau.

Taeyong mengambil Jisung, menggendongnya dan mendekapnya sedekat mungkin dengan jantungnya. Dia duduk di ranjang Haechan, menemani Haechan yang terduduk sambil mengantuk. Bertanya dengan pelan, “Haechan sudah bangun?”

Haechan mengangguk kecil. “Udah,” jawabnya disambung cengiran kecil yang menggemaskan. Lalu Haechan kecil dituntun Taeyong untuk pergi ke kamar mandi untuk dibantu mencuci wajahnya dan menyikat gigi, begitu pula Jisung.

Setelah mereka berganti baju, Taeyong memasangkan celemek kecil di leher. “Haechan belajar makan sendiri ya,” katanya yang disambut anggukan antusias Haechan. Taeyong membantu Haechan menggenggam sumpit bantunya dan membiarkan Haechan makan sendiri meskipun berantakan. Dia mengawasi Haechan yang makan sendiri seraya menyuapi Jisung. Dia tidak ingin mengambil risiko jika Jisung menumpahkan buburnya lagi.

Kegiatan makan bagi anak usia dini kadang rasanya lama sekali. Taeyong bersabar menunggu keduanya mengunyah pelan-pelan dan menunggu sambil menyesap kopi yang dibuatnya ditengah-tengah kegiatan menyuapi Jisung dan mengawasi Haechan.

“ _Hyung_! Bel! Bel! Ada bel!” Haechan menceracau begitu mendengar bunyi bel berulang kali ditekan. “Bel! _Hyung_! Bel!” katanya lagi sambil menunjuk-tunjuk pintu.

“Ba! Ba! Ba! Baba! Ba!” Jisung ikut-ikut untuk heboh seperti Haechan.

Taeyong tahu dan mendengar itu. “ _Hyung_ buka pintu dulu ya, kalian enggak boleh nakal. Sama, hati-hati nanti jatuh lho ya,” kata Taeyong. Dia lalu meninggalkan Jisung dan Haechan yang duduk di kursi bayi dan sibuk dengan makanan mereka.

Seiring dengan langkah kakinya, jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat. Dia berharap dalam hatinya bahwa yang datang adalah orang yang memang diharapkannya untuk datang. Dia berdoa dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam kalau yang datang adalah Papa Bear yang dinantikan oleh anak-anak.

Bel terdengar sekali lagi dan Taeyong menyahutinya dengan setengah berteriak, “Tunggu sebentar!”

Tepat begitu dia membuka pintu, seorang pria yang berpenampilan necis. Tapi bukan orang yang dimaksudkan oleh lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Pria itu membungkuk dan memberi salam, “Selamat pagi, Lee Taeyong.”

“Di mana Johnny?” tembak Taeyong. Dia tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Dia sudah menunggu, begitu pula anak-anak yang punya harapan yang besar. “Aku sudah menghubunginya, anak-anak terus bertanya padaku di mana Papa mereka. Kenapa cuma kamu yang datang?”

“Maaf, tapi Tuan sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Jadi beliau meminta saya yang duluan untuk datang ke sini. Saya tahu kamu mungkin akan keberatan dengan kedatangan saya. Tapi saya juga tidak punya pilihan lain selain ini—”

“Kamu sudah coba bujuk Johnny untuk datang melihat anak-anak?”

“Saya sudah mencobanya, tapi Tuan tidak mendengar saya dan tetap pada pendapatnya sendiri. Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh saya kalau Tuan sudah berkata demikian?”

Taeyong memegang kepalanya, seketika kepalanya dilanda sakit yang luar biasa. Dia tidak habis pikir. Selalu seperti ini. Selalu hanya dia yang datang. “Tolong tutup pintunya. Aku harus melanjutkan menyuapi Jisung.” Taeyong lantas pergi meninggalkan pria itu sendiri.

Sementara pria itu menutup pintu dan mengekori Taeyong. Setelah melihat wajah anak-anak yang belepotan nasi, wajahnya mengukir sebuah senyuman lebar. “Halo anak-anak!” sapanya dengan riang.

“OH!” Haechan memasang wajah terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. “Kim Kim!” panggilnya dengan bersemangat. “Papa? Mana?” tanya Haechan kemudian yang lantas menghilangkan senyuman di wajah si pria.

“Nanti Papa nyusul kok, tunggu ya.”

Anak-anak mungkin bosan mendengar kata tunggu terus-menerus. Taeyong menghela napas. “Jisung, makan sama Uncle Kim dulu ya. Haechan juga. _Hyung_ mau keluar sebentar. Jadi anak baik ya,” pesannya. Dia lalu menatap wajah si pria dengan tajam dan berkata, “Aku titip anak-anak sebentar.”

“Kamu mau ke mana, Taeyong?”

“Aku mau coba menghubungi Johnny lagi. Kali ini, kali ini, aku harus berhasil. Jadi tolong, beri aku waktu sendiri, aku titip anak-anak sebentar. Kamu sudah kenal anak-anak dan anak-anak juga enggak takut sama kamu. Jadi aku percaya sama kamu, Doyoung.”

Iya, dia Kim Doyoung yang lebih dulu sampai daripada Johnny. “Tapi Tuan sangat sibuk saat ini—”

“Aku tidak peduli.” Taeyong memotong kalimat Doyoung. “Aku lebih peduli pada anak-anak dibanding kesibukannya. Aku minta tolong sama kamu, sebentar saja, ya?” Taeyong berusaha meyakinkan, dan langsung pergi tanpa peduli Doyoung akan yakin padanya atau tidak.

Doyoung lalu mendekati anak-anak, mengambil duduk di mana Taeyong tadinya duduk dan mulai menyuapi Jisung sambil memerhatikan Haechan yang makan sendiri. “ _Hyung_ pergi mana?” tanya Haechan setelah suapan ke sekian yang membuat makanannya masih tak kunjung habis.

Kedua alis Doyoung berkerut, dia memikirkan jawaban apa yang sekiranya pantas diberi olehnya. Lalu dia terpikir satu jawaban dan langsung menjawab, “ _Hyung_ pup.”

“Ew….” Haechan berusaha tidak peduli pada jawaban tadi meskipun dia tetap tersenyum, disahut oleh gelakan tawa Jisung yang menggemaskan.

Doyoung ikut tersenyum, meskipun dia juga sama bingungnya dengan Taeyong terkait Johnny. “Kalian anak-anak baik dari orang tua yang baik, saya yakin kalian nanti bisa jadi orang baik,” ucapnya pelan. Meskipun kalimat itu belum bisa dipahami oleh Haechan dan Jisung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo, maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Tapi untuk chapter selanjutkan akan diterbitkan dalam jangka waktu 3 hari, jadi jangan khawatir. Kalau tidak keberatan juga, mari bermutual di twitter?^^ username-ku @seorenji dan aku akan memberitakan update di twitter.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca, dan aku harap kalian meninggalkan feedback yang baik.


	3. 02. Papa Bear Pulang?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo, ternyata ada basic info yang lupa aku beri tahukan, yaitu usia anak-anak. Secara singkat, seperti ini: Jaehyun (10 y.o), Jungwoo (8 y.o), Jeno (4 y.o), Jaemin (4 y.o), Haechan (3 y.o), dan Jisung (1 y.o). Untuk orang dewasanya sudah jelas ya kalau Johnny dipanggil Papa Bear, Taeyong dipanggil Hyung, dan Doyoung dipanggil Uncle Kim (tapi kalo sama Haechan jadi Kim Kim).

Setelah beberapa saat menyendiri, Taeyong akhirnya kembali menemui anak-anak bungsunya. Dia menemukan mereka sedang bermain bersama Doyoung di ruang tengah. Tentunya, Doyoung sudah membuka jas, dan dasi yang tadi terikat rapi sekarang sudah hampir tidak berbentuk lagi. Taeyong mengusap ujung-ujung matanya yang berair, tersenyum, dan menemui anak-anak.

“ _Hyung_ udah?” tanya Haechan melihat Taeyong yang kembali menemuinya.

Taeyong memutar kedua matanya dengan bingung. “Sudah apa?” tanya Taeyong penuh selidik. Dia takut Doyoung membeberkan sesuatu kepada anak-anak.

“Pupup,” jawab Haechan, lalu disambung menyusun balok lagi.

“Ah….” Taeyong langsung merasa jelas, dia tahu itu yang dipakai Doyoung untuk membohongi anak-anak tentang keadaan. Dia melirik Doyoung, membuat kode untuk terima kasih karena telah menyembunyikan fakta. “Iya, sudah selesai,” jawabnya kemudian.

Taeyong mengambil Jisung untuk duduk di pangkuannya, tangannya lalu sibuk mengusak-usak kepala Jisung. Tapi Jisung rupanya lelah jika hanya duduk di pangkuan Taeyong, jadi bocah laki-laki itu berdiri dan berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah. Belum berapa lama ini Jisung lancar berjalan. Taeyong kembali mengeluh dengan pelan, “Kalau Johnny lihat kamu waktu kamu pertama kali jalan, dia pasti senang dan bangga sama kamu. Tapi sayangnya, dia enggak lihat kamu.”

Semua mata terpaku pada Jisung yang berjalan tak tentu arah, bahkan Haechan. Pada akhirnya Haechan ikut berdiri dan berjalan-jalan dengan Jisung, meninggalkan mainan baloknya berantakan. Tidak ada suara di antara mereka semua, kecuali suara gelak tawa Haechan dan Jisung yang saling berkejaran, disahuti oleh senyuman lembut di wajah Taeyong dan Doyoung.

Bunyi alarm Taeyong memecah suara tawa Haechan dan Jisung. “Aku harus jemput Jeno dan Jaemin. Kamu enggak masalah kan kalau aku titip Haechan dan Jisung sekali lagi? Sebentar doang,” kata Taeyong yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Doyoung.

Haechan mengikuti Taeyong yang pergi mengambil jaketnya dengan langkah-langkah kecilnya, diikuti Jisung yang mengekor. “ _Hyung_ mamana?” tanya Haechan dengan matanya yang membulat dan menggemaskan.

“Ba ba ba?” Jisung ikut bertanya seperti Haechan, tapi jelas belum bisa mengutarakannya sejelas Haechan. Walaupun Haechan belum bisa dikatakan jelas.

“ _Hyung_ mau jemput Jeno sama Jaemin. Kalian di sini sama _Uncle_ Kim dulu ya, _okay_?”

Haechan menggangguk, tapi tidak dengan Jisung. Jisung mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil sibuk berteriak, “Ba ba! Ba! Ba ba!!” Jisung berteriak sambil menarik-narik jaket Taeyong. Jadi Taeyong tidak punya pilihan lain selain menggendong Jisung dan membawanya ikut bersama.

“Doyoung,” panggil Taeyong. “Kayaknya aku titip Haechan doang deh. Jisung mau ikut soalnya,” katanya kemudian. Doyoung mengiyakan dengan cepat sehingga Taeyong bisa pergi dengan cepat.

-o-

Tatami menghangat seiring dengan matahari yang semakin tinggi. Mereka tidak memerlukan penghangat ruangan. Sake dituangkan oleh gadis yang memakai riasan berwarna putih di wajahnya, dengan bibir mereka yang merah. Mereka saling menatap dalam ruangan itu, tersenyum dengan penuh arti. Namun, belum ada percakapan di antara mereka.

“Ah, senang rasanya sarapan pagi seperti ini, Nakamoto- _san_.” Pria itu, Johnny Suh, dia tersenyum. “Bagaimana caranya kau membawa _geisha_ ke kediaman Anda ini?” tanyanya kemudian.

Orang yang menjadi lawan bicara Johnny itu tersenyum dan berkata, “Saya rasa bukan itu yang ingin Anda tanyakan sebenarnya.” Lalu dia menyesap sake dari cawan dengan elegan. “Saya hanya tidak ingin kalau istri saya yang harus menuang sake untuk Anda. Bukankah begitu yang Anda rasakan kalau punya istri?”

Johnny tersenyum, tertawa kecil. “Saya tidak tahu perasaan itu. Saya belum punya istri seperti Anda,” katanya. “Mengenai bisnis yang kita bicarakan di telepon terakhir kali, Nakamoto- _san_ , bagaimana menurut Anda?” tanya Johnny kemudian.

Nakamoto- _san_ , bukan, Nakamoto Yuuta masih setia dengan senyumannya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, kemudian matanya menatap Johnny, masih menyesap sake dari cawannya. “Saya setuju jika dilakukan dengan cara kami. Kami jelas lebih mengenal Jepang dibandingkan kalian. Bukan begitu?” ungkapnya. Yuuta menaruh cawan yang kosong di meja, lantas memasukkan sepotong salmon segar ke dalam mulutnya.

Johnny mengangguk-angguk kecil, bukan mengiyakan, tapi dia berusaha membuat kesepakatan yang lebih baik lagi. Tangannya memutar-mutar cawan berisi sake, lalu menyesapnya perlahan. “Baiklah,” katanya kemudian. Memang nyatanya pihak Yuuta lah yang lebih mengetahui pasar Jepang dibanding pihaknya. “Akan saya kirimkan dokumen yang perlu ditandatangani melalui _personal assistant_ saya,” lanjutnya.

“Tidak masalah,” jawab Yuuta cepat.

Mereka bersama melanjutkan sarapan sampai habis. Sake itu diminum bukan untuk mabuk, mereka hanya menikmatinya bersama sambil larut dalam topik bisnis mereka. Tapi tidak banyak yang dibicarakan. Kebanyakan justru mereka diam dan menikmati makanan, setidaknya sampai makanan penutup disajikan.

“Saya dengar Anda mengadopsi anak-anak,” ujar Yuuta dengan pelan.

Johnny tersenyum dan menjawab, “Benar.”

“Bukankah mereka budak-budak yang dijual? Apa Anda membesarkan mereka untuk menjadi budak Anda—“

Johnny hampir membanting cawan sake dengan kasar ke atas meja, membuat Yuuta otomatis membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Matanya menatap tajam mata Yuuta. Dia menghela napas dengan berat, berusaha untuk tidak terpancing. “Benar, mereka **tadinya** hanya budak. Saya membesarkan mereka sebagai **anak** , dan **bukan budak**. Mereka bukan budak, mereka adalah anak-anak saya. Jika Anda mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak mengenai anak-anak saya, saya tentu tidak tinggal diam. Bukankah begitu yang Anda rasakan kalau punya anak?”

Atmosfer canggung menyelimuti dengan cepat. Mereka langsung menyelesaikan makanan mereka, berdiri, dan saling berpamitan untuk pulang. Johnny pergi melalui halaman depan rumah tradisional Jepang itu. Johnny membetulkan jas dan dasinya. Lantas dia berkata pada orang yang berdiri di sebelah mobilnya, “Kita jemput Mark lalu berangkat ke Korea. Aku ingin sampai di Korea sekitar jam makan malam jadi bisa menjemput anak-anak di sekolah.”

Johnny memijat kepalanya. Pembicaraan tadi benar-benar alot. Ditambah yang bersamanya sekarang bukan Doyoung, jadi dia tidak bisa seenaknya sendiri untuk bercerita. “Tidak bisakah kita lebih cepat sedikit?” tanya Johnny.

“Maaf Pak, kita sedang di luar negeri. Saya rasa tidak bijak apabila melanggar peraturan lalu lintas di negeri orang,” jawab supirnya. Lelaki itu akhirnya hanya dapat menghela napasnya dengan berat. Sungguh, bukan itu yang diinginkannya. “Aku ingin segera menemui anak-anakku,” ungkapnya kemudian.

Tangannya meraih ponsel dan dia menekan _dial_ nomor dua. Tersambung tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara orang yang bergetar menyambutnya, “ _John—_ “

“Taeyong- _ah_ ,” panggilnya pelan. “Bagaimana kabar anak-anak?”

“ _Mereka baik-baik saja. Jisung semakin lancar berjalan, Haechan semakin cerewet, Jeno dan Jaemin semakin akur, Jungwoo masih sering menghilangkan barang-barangnya, dan Jaehyun tumbuh dengan baik. Dia banyak membantuku. Kenapa? Kamu mau pulang?_ ”

“Hm, kurang lebih begitu.”

“ _Anak-anak pasti bakal senang sekali._ ”

“Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kamu juga bakalan senang kalau aku pulang?”

“ _Aku?_ ”

“Iya. Selain anak-anak, aku juga merindukanmu….”

“ _Apa? Kamu? Aku? Kamu bohong?_ ”

“Enggak. Sama sekali enggak.”


	4. 03. Rasa Penasaran Jaehyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun dan segala pertanyaannya.

Jaehyun berjalan, lebih tepatnya, setengah berlari melewati kelas-kelas. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah kelas, menunggu dengan sabar sampai kepala adiknya menyembul dari balik pintu dan melambai padanya. Jungwoo keluar dari kelas dan menghampiri Jaehyun, tidak lupa langsung mengamit tangan kakaknya dan kemudian berjalan beriringan.

“Jae _Hyung_ ,” panggil Jungwoo. “Hari ini _Hyung_ jemputnya telat enggak ya?”

Karena tidak tahu, Jaehyun hanya akan menggendikkan bahunya. Sudah sering Taeyong telat menjemput mereka karena satu dan lain hal. Masalah utamanya adalah, Taeyong tidak dapat menjemput keduanya tanpa membawa semua adik-adik mereka. Di rumah itu tidak ada pengasuh lain selain Taeyong, dan itu menyulitkannya.

Tapi hari ini, sebuah mobil yang tidak sering mereka jumpai parkir di depan sekolah mereka. Seorang lelaki berpenampilan necis keluar dari mobil, membukakan pintu agar lelaki berpenampilan necis lainnya juga keluar dari mobil. Mata Jaehyun dan Jungwoo membuat melihat lelaki itu.

“Papa Bear?” Jaehyun terperanjat. Tidak disangkanya dia akan dijemput oleh papanya. “Papa … kenapa Papa yang jemput?” tanyanya kemudian.

Beda Jaehyun, beda Jungwoo. Jungwoo tidak peduli, dia berlari dan memeluk pinggang papanya karena senang. “Papa pulang?” tanyanya kemudian. Dia mendongak untuk melihat wajah papanya yang tinggi itu.

Lelaki itu berjongkok lalu berkata, “Iya, Papa pulang. Sekarang, ayo kita pulang.” Dia lalu berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Jungwoo. “Jaehyun, ayo pulang,” katanya lagi sambil mengulurkan tangan, menunggu Jaehyun untuk menyahutinya.

Tangan Jaehyun terulur untuk menyahuti, lalu mereka masuk ke dalam mobil bersama-sama. Untuk beberapa saat, Jaehyun sangat tidak nyaman berada di dekat papanya, Johnny. Anak itu memasang sikap waspada. Karena Jaehyun berpegang teguh pada apa yang dikatakan _Hyung_ -nya, Taeyong. Seharusnya Johnny belum datang. Seharusnya dia tidak di sini. Jaehyun tidak dapat memeluk Johnny selayaknya Jungwoo. Meskipun dia sangat rindu.

“Pak, nanti kita mampir _mall_ dulu ya.” Johnny bersuara. Tak lama setelah itu dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam kantong dan menelepon seseorang. Jaehyun tidak banyak mendengar. Tapi dia yakin Johnny berkata, “Bilang sama Taeyong kalau Jaehyun dan Jungwoo ada sama aku. Jadi dia enggak usah khawatir. Sama, besok aku ke sana.”

“Papa, itu tadi _Uncle_ Kim?” tanya Jungwoo dan langsung diiyakan dengan Johnny.

Jaehyun menarik jas yang dikenakan Johnny dengan pelan. “Papa,” panggilnya pelan. “Kita enggak pulang ke rumah _Hyung_?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Tidak,” jawab Johnny dengan cepat. “Hari ini kalian menginap di rumah Papa dulu ya. Besok baru kita ke tempat _Hyung_. Besok libur sekolah kan?” Johnny benar-benar tahu apa yang dia bicarakan. Jaehyun juga tidak berani membantah, anak itu hanya mengangguk.

“Jungwoo boleh bobo sama Papa enggak?” tanya Jungwoo dengan suara yang memelas gemas. “Jungwoo kangen banget sama Papa, Jungwoo mau bobo sama Papa,” ungkapnya kemudian.

Johnny mengusak kepala Jungwoo dengan lembut dan menjawab, “Boleh. Tapi kita mampir _mall_ dulu ya, beli piyama dan baju untuk kalian. Gimana? Setuju?”

“Setuju!” jawab Jungwoo dengan semangat, diikuti oleh Jaehyun yang biasa saja.

“Jaehyun mau bobo sama Papa juga?” tanya Johnny.

Anak itu menggeleng dengan cepat. “Enggak Pa,” jawabnya, “Jaehyun sudah besar, jadi harus berani tidur sendiri. Biar bisa jadi contoh buat adik-adik. Hehe.”

“Siapa yang ngajarin kamu itu?”

“ _Hyung_. Kenapa, Pa? Salah ya?”

“Enggak. Kamu pinter. Kamu pasti bisa jadi kakak yang baik.”

-o-

Jaehyun tidak dapat memejamkan matanya walau sejenak. Meskipun ini rumah Johnny, tapi semuanya terasa asing. Karena Jaehyun memang tidak pernah ke sini sebelumnya. Apalagi, ukuran kamar yang ditempatinya lebih luas dibandingkan kamarnya yang sebenarnya yang itu saja harus berbagi dengan Jungwoo. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Johnny memerlukan rumah dan ruangan yang sangat luas.

Akhirnya dia melompat turun dari kasurnya, pergi keluar kamar dengan sebuah bantal dalam pelukan. Dia mencari pintu kamar Johnny, namun dia tidak ingat itu ada di mana. Jadi, dengan langkah-langkah kecilnya yang ragu, Jaehyun menjelajah rumah besar itu. “Aku enggak pernah tahu kalo Papa punya rumah sebesar ini. Kenapa kita enggak tinggal sama Papa aja ya?” gumamnya. Dia bingung, namun enggan menanyakan hal itu.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah begitu dia melihat pria yang berpakaian rapi berjalan di lorong. Pria itu berhenti juga begitu melihat Jaehyun dan langsung berjongkok. “Tuan Muda,” panggilnya. Jaehyun sedikit terperanjat mendengar panggilan itu. “Kenapa Anda berkeliaran malam-malam? Kamar mandi sudah ada di kamar Anda. Atau Anda memerlukan sesuatu?” tanyanya.

“Jaehyun enggak bisa tidur, Pak,” jawab Jaehyun yang mencoba sesopan mungkin.

Pria itu kemudian tersenyum dan berkata, “Kalau begitu, biar saya buatkan susu hangat. Lalu, Tuan Muda harus tidur kembali.” Tangannya yang besar itu menggenggam tangan Jaehyun dengan lembut, lalu menuntun Jaehyun menuju dapur yang tersambung pada ruang makan. Jujur saja, itu juga sangat besar, berbeda dengan yang sering dijumpainya.

“Saya Moon Taeil,” kata pria itu sembari menghangatkan susu. “Saya belum terlalu lama bekerja di sini. Mungkin, semenjak Tuan Suh SMA, saya lupa. Kita juga baru pertama kali bertemu. Bukan begitu, Tuan Muda?”

Jaehyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil bergumam pelan sesekali. Dia ingat yang ingin ditanyakannya saat itu juga. “Pak Moon,” panggilnya pelan. Moon Taeil menatap dengan penasaran, seraya menghidangkan susu hangat itu di depan Jaehyun. “Papa di mana?” tanyanya. Jaehyun sudah melakukannya sehati-hati yang dia bisa.

“Belum lama ini dia keluar sebentar, Tuan Muda.”

“Jadi, Jungwoo tidur sendiri?”

Taeil tidak dapat menyembunyikannya, dia hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Jaehyun terdiam, menyesap susu hangatnya dalam diam. Untuk beberapa menit, mereka tidak bicara. Tentu saja, susu yang dihidangkan tidak sehangat itu, justru sangat panas sehingga Jaehyun harus meminum secara perlahan.

“Padahal,” kata Jaehyun, “Jungwoo mau bobo sama Papa. Tapi Papa malah pergi.” Jaehyun melanjutkan meminum susunya sedikit demi sedikit sembari menunggu jawaban dari Taeil. “Papa … Papa pulangnya lama enggak ya, Pak Moon?” tanya Jaehyun lagi. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan Johnny. Mungkin, sedikit banyak dia memahami apa yang dirasakan Taeyong saat adik-adiknya bertanya di mana Johnny.

Mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan Jaehyun adalah pekerjaan yang sulit. Rasanya lebih mudah menghidangkan banyak makanan untuk delegasi-delegasi Johnny dibandingkan menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun. Taeil menghela napas dengan berat. “Tuan Suh mungkin tidak lama lagi kembali. Tapi, lebih dari itu, Tuan Muda tidak bisa menunggu beliau. Tuan Muda harus tidur.”

Jaehyun mengangguk mengerti. Dia hanya ingin menjadi anak baik. Rasa penasarannya akan Johnny akan dia simpan dan akan ditanyakan lain waktu. Dia tahu, Taeil tidak mungkin mengungkapkan apa yang diketahuinya kepada Jaehyun begitu saja. “Pak Moon, Jaehyun boleh minta cemilan enggak? Tiba-tiba Jaehyun lapar.” Jaehyun tersenyum pada Taeil, berusaha terlihat memelas, dan Taeil langsung menurutinya.

Taeil menghidangkan biskuit cokelat pada Jaehyun. Jaehyun memakannya sambil menghabiskan susunya yang masih setengah gelas. Dia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dibicarakan dengan Taeil. Anak itu memutar otaknya. Karena suasana sunyi rumah besar itu benar-benar mengganggunya. “Jaehyun boleh minta tolong?” tanya Jaehyun setelah berhasil menemukan topik untuk dibicarakan.

“Iya?”

“Nanti, kalo Papa enggak pulang, Jungwoo tolong dipindahin ke kamar Jaehyun aja. Kasian kalo Jungwoo bangun sendirian,” kata Jaehyun. Kalimat Jaehyun itu dapat langsung dimaklumi oleh Taeil, dan dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya. “Sama, Jaehyun mau tanya satu lagi Pak Moon.”

“Apa itu Tuan Muda?”

“Temen-temen Jaehyun semuanya punya mama. Jadi, Papa itu … Papa punya istri—“

“Tidak,” jawab Taeil. “Maksud saya, belum.” Taeil dengan cepat meralat jawabannya. “Lebih tepatnya, saya kurang tahu soal itu Tuan Muda. Untuk urusan yang seperti itu, Tuan Suh sangat tertutup. Saya justru lebih sering melihat Tuan Suh berduaan saja dengan Tuan Kim. Saya berharap, Tuan Suh cepat mengakhiri masa lajangnya.”

Anak itu menghela napasnya tepat setelah suapan terakhir biskuitnya yang disambung dengan tegukan terakhir susunya. Jaehyun tersenyum kecil. “Terima kasih Pak Moon, sudah mau temanin Jaehyun.” Anak itu membungkuk dengan sopan.

Taeil tersenyum. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan anak-anak tuannya. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa anak-anak yang diash oleh tuannya memiliki kepribadian yang sangat baik. “Akan saya antar Anda ke kamar Anda, Tuan Muda.”

Dia menyembunyikan kepalanya dalam selimut sambil berpikir banyak hal. Kenapa bisa begini, kenapa bisa begitu, tapi tidak menemukan jawaban. Sampai akhirnya dia terlelap sebelum menemukan jawaban yang diingankannya.

Jaehyun masih penasaran. Terutama, terhadap keluarga kecilnya yang tidak sama dengan keluarga lainnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moon Taeil (Pak Moon), beliau yang mengurus Kediaman Suh. Jadi, yang paling tahu tentang kondisi rumah itu dan bagaiman Johnny selain Doyoung yang merupakan personal assistant-nya, adalah Pak Moon.


	5. 04. Papa Bear Pulang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya, Johnny kembali pada keluarga kecilnya.

Mobil melaju membelah jalanan, tidak banyak mobil yang lewat jadi mereka bisa berkendara dengan santai. Jungwoo, duduk di dalam mobil sambil menggenggam erat tangan Jaehyun. Sementara Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar. Pertanyaan di kepalanya semakin banyak, namun dia tidak bisa menagih jawabannya.

“Pak Moon,” panggilnya seraya melepas pandangannya pada pepohonan dan gedung-gedung yang bergerak di luar. “Kenapa Papa enggak ikut?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Jangan khawatir Tuan Muda, nanti Tuan Suh akan menyusul.” Taeil menjawab setenang mungkin. Dia tahu—sangat tahu—bahwa Jungwoo dan Jaehyun sangat gelisah mengetahui Johnny tidak ikut pergi bersama. Anak-anak tidak tersenyum, tidak juga duduk dengan tenang, mereka terlihat tidak bahagia. “Tuan Muda, sebentar lagi kita sampai.”

Jaehyun membantu Jungwoo untuk turun dari mobil. Mereka segera berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Taeil. Mereka melakukan hal itu karena diminta seperti itu, lalu ketiga orang dewasa berkumpul dan berbincang. Tidak tahu apa yang akan ketiga orang dewasa itu perbincangkan, tapi Jaehyun mengintipnya dari celah pintu, sementara Jungwoo bergabung dengan adik-adiknya.

“ _Hyung_ kemaren ke mana?” tanya Jeno. Dia melihat Jungwoo dengan penasaran, diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Jungwoo cengengesan. “Jungwoo ke rumah Papa,” jawab Jungwoo. “Bobo sama Papa juga dong!” tambahnya dengan wajah bangga.

“Curang!!” teriak Jaemin.

Haechan juga ikut-ikutan berteriak, “Ulang!!!”

Selagi mereka beradu mulut, Jaehyun hanya mengamati saja. Dia mengetahui fakta bahwa Jungwoo tidak ditemani tidur oleh Johnny. Entah Johnny pergi ke mana dan kembali pukul berapa, Jaehyun tidak mengetahuinya. “Sudah, sudah, enggak usah berantem, nanti Papa ke sini jadi siapa aja bisa bobo sama Papa.” Jaehyun berkata seraya berdoa bahwa ucapannya dapat menjadi kenyataan. Sebab jika tidak, adik-adiknya akan menyebutnya sebagai seorang pembohong.

Sementara itu di luar, Taeyong lagi-lagi memegangi pelipisnya yang terasa perih. Tidak habis pikir. “Jaehyun menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu?” Taeyong itu itu sebuah retorika, dia tahu jawabannya dengan pasti. “Aku harus bepikir kalau-kalau dia bertanya padaku nanti. Aku juga tidak bepikir Johnny akan menikahi seorang wanita nantinya,” katanya kemudian.

“Pak Moon, terima kasih sudah mengantar anak-anak.” Doyoung memotong topik mengenai pertanyaan-pertanyaan Jaehyun semalam. “Bapak tahu di mana Tuan Suh sekarang berada?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Tuan Suh mungkin akan datang dalam interval waktu satu sampai dua jam lagi, Tuan Kim.” Taeil menjawab sembari memastikan waktu melalui arloji yang melingkar di tangannya. “Nanti dia ke sini dengan Mark, saya juga yang akan mengantarkannya,” lanjutnya kemudian.

Doyoung mengangguk-angguk paham. “Tuan sudah bilang pada saya sebelumnya bahwa dia akan membawa Mark, tapi saya terkejut ternyata Jaehyun dan Jungwoo sama sekali belum bertemu dengan Mark sama sekali. Tapi….” Doyoung menghentikan kalimatnya, dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

“Kenapa? Mark siapa?” tanya Taeyong. Kali ini, dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka.

“Entah kenapa aku yakin sekali bahwa Mark tidak akan tinggal di sini bersama anak-anak lainnya,” ujar Doyoung pelan. “Untuk hal itu, Pak Moon, saya harap Anda tidak menyampaikannya ke Tuan Suh. Terima kasih sudah mengantar Jaehyun dan Jungwoo sekali lagi.”

Taeil membungkuk setelah dia memahaminya, lalu pergi dengan mobil meninggalkan pekarangan rumah itu. Sementara Taeyong menatap Doyoung dengan tajam. “Maksud kamu apa? Mark siapa? Johnny mengangkat anak lagi? Tanpa sepengetahuanku?”

“Karena itu saya bilang Mark tidak akan tinggal di sini.”

“Lalu apa?”

“Mark akan langsung ada di bawah pengasuhan Tuan Suh. Saya yakin sekali. Sejak awal diadopsi, saya merasa bahwa Mark akan dididik langung oleh beliau. Karena itu dia tidak perlu kamu untuk tahu kalau dia mengadopsi anak lagi.”

Taeyong menghela napasnya dengan berat. Sekarang dia berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang. “Orang itu hobi banget mengadopsi anak, tapi jarang ditengok. Dia tidak tahu anak-anak sibuk menanyakan papanya di mana, sedang apa, kapan pulang, dan dia tidak mau tahu kalau aku pusing menanggapi pertanyaan anak-anak. Sudah begitu, ditelepon pun susah sekali. Aku tidak paham maunya dia itu apa sebenarnya.” Setelah mengeluh sepanjang itu, Taeyong meninggalkan Doyoung yang diam di halaman dan masuk ke dalam menemui anak-anak.

Sampai di dalam, Taeyong hanya mendapati anak-anak bermain seperti biasa, tidak ada gangguan sama sekali. “Jaehyun,” panggilnya yang langsung ditanggapi oleh Jaehyun. “ _Hyung_ mau minta tolong,” katanya.

“Iya _Hyung_?”

“Suruh _Uncle_ Kim untuk masuk. Bilang kita tunggu papanya di dalam rumah aja.”

“Iya _Hyung_.”

Jaehyun melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Taeyong. Dia berjalan menuju Doyoung, lalu berdiri di sebelahnya. “ _Uncle_ lagi nunggu Papa?” tanyanya yang dijawab oleh anggukan singkat. “Kata _Hyung_ , ayo tunggu Papa di dalem rumah aja,” lanjutnya.

Pria itu melirik singkat, kemudian membungkuk untuk menyejajarkan matanya dengan mata Jaehyun. “Begini,” katanya, “saya tidak masalah menunggu Tuan Suh di sini. Lebih baik kamu yang menunggu di dalam. Satu ata dua jam itu tidak lama. Tuan Suh tidak pernah tidak tepat waktu.”

“ _Uncle_ , Jaehyun mau tanya.”

Doyoung terkesiap mendengar itu. Dia kembali berdiri tegak sementara Jaehyun harus mendongak untuk melihatnya. Doyoung sudah mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan Jaehyun yang diajukan ke Taeil. Mungkin saja pertanyaan yang akan diajukan kepadanya lebih sulit, jadi dia harus memutar otaknya bahkan sebelum mendengar pertanyaan dari Jaehyun.

“Papa Bear itu … sayang enggak sih sama kita? Sama aku? Sama adik-adik? Sama Taeyong _Hyung_ juga?”

Doyoung menolak untuk menampakkan wajahnya yang bingung. Namun dia benar-benar memutar otaknya. Lagi, dia membungkuk dan menatap mata Jaehyun yang dipenuhi rasa penasaran itu. “Tuan Suh menyayangi kalian, itu sudah tentu. Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Mungkin Tuan memang tidak sering menengok, tapi dia sangat peduli. Saya melihatnya setiap waktu,” jawab Doyoung seraya mencoba setenang mungkin.

Jaehyun mengangguk menerima jawaban itu, lalu kembali ke dalam. Sekembalinya ke dalam rumah dia langsung berteriak, “ _Hyung_ , _Uncle_ enggak mau masuk! Katanya mau di luar aja!” Jaehyun pun kembali ke pada adik-adiknya, mengawasi mereka yang tengah asyik bermain dan bercengkrama entah tentang apa.

Taeyong berada di dapur dengan tenang. Setidaknya dia memiliki Jaehyun dan Doyoung yang menjaga anak-anak yang masih kecil. Mengingat Johnny akan datang, dan sebelumnya Johnny sudah meneleponnya, Taeyong merasa harus memasak makanan kesukaan Johnny bagaimanapun caranya.

Dia masih menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memasak. Masih tidak habis pikir dengan pertanyaan Jaehyun, dan berharap dengan cemas tentang kedatangan Johnny. Tapi di samping kecemasannya, dia terus memasak dan entah mengapa kali itu dia menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk memasak.

Sungguh, 2 jam tidak berlangsung lama ketika mobil berwarna hitam terparkir di halaman dengan cantik. Mobil yang sama yang sebelumnya mengantar Jaehyun dan Jungwoo. Doyoung dengan sigap membuka pintu, dan seorang pria tinggi keluar dari mobil. Kali ini dengan pakaian yang terlihat biasa, lalu diikuti seorang anak yang melompat turun.

“Anak-anak,” kata Taeyong, “jangan ada yang keluar. Tunggu Papa masuk ke rumah ya. _Hyung_ mau ketemu Papa dulu.” Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Taeyong pun pergi keluar menemui pria itu, Johnny. Dia berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan berdiri di depan Johnny dengan kepala mendongak.

Sementara Johnny menatap mata Taeyong dengan tajam. “Doyoung, bisa menyingkir sebentar? Biarkan aku bicara dengan Taeyong.” Dia tidak pernah menerima jawaban tidak. Lalu matanya menatap mata Taeyong dengan tajam. “Kau tidak menjawabku,” katanya.

“Apa?”

“Kamu senang sekarang?”

Taeyong terdiam selama beberapa saat. Pertanyaan yang diajukan Johnny terlintas di kepalanya.

“ _Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kamu juga bakalan senang kalau aku pulang?_ ”

Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena dia sendiri tidak dapat merefleksikan dirinya dan apa yang dirasakannya. Taeyong tidak berkata apa-apa selain, “Anak-anak kangen kamu.” Taeyong membuang wajahnya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Johnny. Dia menunduk, dan mendapati seorang anak yang menatapnya dengan wajah penasaran. “Siapa anak ini?” tanya Taeyong.

Johnny tidak mempermasalahkan lagi. Dia tahu Taeyong tidak akan menjawabnya. “Namanya Mark,” katanya. “Mark, _introduce yourself_.” Johnny menepuk-nepuk kepala anak itu untuk memberinya dorongan semangat.

“ _Hello_ , _I’m Mark and nice to meet you_ —“

“ _Hyung_. _You can call me Hyung_.”

“ _Hyung_.”

“ _Nice to meet you too_ , Mark.”

“Anak ini belum lancar bahasa Korea,” kata Johnny. “Aku sedang mengajarinya, tapi bahasa Koreaku juga tidak terlalu baik. Mungkin kamu lebih bisa untuk mengajarkannya,” tambahnya. “ _By the way_ , aku bakalan nginep lumayan lama sama anak-anak. Enggak masalah buat kamu kan?”

Taeyong terkesiap. Dia tidak tahu harus merespon apa dan bagaimana. Seorang Johnny Suh yang tidak pernah menginap barang sehari pun hari ini mendeklarasikan dirinya akan menginap demi anak-anak. Pada akhirnya Taeyong hanya bertanya dengan suara kecil, “Kamu yakin? Nginep?”

“Kenapa enggak?” jawab Johnny dengan seulas senyuman yang sirat makna di bawahnya. Sukses untuk membuat Taeyong semakin bingung harus bagaimana akannya.


	6. 05. Johnny, Anak-anak, dan Taeyong

Taeyong masuk ke dalam rumah, diikuti Doyoung, Johnny, dan Mark. Anak-anak kontan mengerubungi mereka. Begitu pula Jisung yang belum lama ini lancar berjalan, dia berjalan menuju Johnny dengan sekuat tenaga. Pipinya yang gembul memerah begitu melihat sosok Johnny, sama halnya dengan bibirnya yang mengembangkan sebuah senyuman yang menampakkan giginya yang belum komplit.

Johnny terperanjat, kaget. Dia baru kali ini melihat Jisung berjalan setelah mendengar hal itu dari Taeyong. “Jisung sudah bisa jalan!” ujarnya girang. Wajahnya berseri, sangat berbeda dengan wajah yang biasa dia tampilkan di depan Doyoung dan Taeyong.

“Ppa! Pappha! Pappha! Pappha!” Jisung mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Dia berlari ke arah Johnny dan akhirnya memeluk kaki Johnny. Pipi gembulnya masih merona dan senyuman yang disertai gigi yang belum komplit itu masih ditampakkannya. Jisung mendongak dan sekali lagi berkata, “Pappha!”

“Jisung manggil Papa,” kata Jungwoo. “Jisung udah enggak ngomong bababa doang! Jisung manggil Papa! YEY JISUNG BISA NGOMONG!!!” Jungwoo bersorak gembira, memecah hening karena semua orang terperanjat, bahkan Haechan sekalipun. “Kok diem? Bilang hore dong!” lanjutnya.

“HOLEE!!!!” Haechan menyahuti dengan suaranya yang cempreng, disambung Jeno, Jaemin, dan Jaehyun.

Johnny mengangkat Jisung ke gendongannya, lalu menjawil ujung hidung Jisung dengan gemas. “Anak Papa pintar,” pujinya. Lalu dia mengusak-usak rambut Jisung. “Kalo kalian ngumpul begini, Papa, _Hyung_ , sama _Uncle_ enggak bisa lewat dong?”

“Anak-anak, kita kumpul di ruang tengah—“

“Papa, Haechan juga mau endong!” Haechan merengek, menjulurkan tangannya ke atas.

Johnny menaruh Jisung pada tangan kirinya, lalu tangan kanannya menggendong Haechan. Ya, dia bisa menggendong dua anak sekaligus. Tapi rasanya tidak lagi karena bukan hanya Haechan saja yang minta digendong.

“Jeno juga mau!”

“Jaemin juga!”

Johnny menghela napas. “Tangan Papa cuma ada dua, nanti gantian ya,” ujarnya menenangkan Jeno dan Jaemin yang harus menerima kenyataan tidak bisa digendong saat itu juga. Wajahnya benar-benar berbeda sehingga Doyoung memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Mereka berkumpul bersama di ruang tengah. Hari itu, rumah terasa sangat sempit. Mungkin karena semuanya tengah berkumpul. Namun hati Taeyong terasa lebih ringan melihat betapa riangnya anak-anak berada di sekitar papanya. “Cara mereka ketawa beda waktu sama aku doang, dan waktu ada kamu sama mereka. Aku suka denger suara ketawa mereka kayak gini,” gumam Taeyong. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk terdengar oleh orang lain. Namun dia menyadari bahwa mata Doyoung dan Johnny sama-sama terpaku ke padanya.

“Aku berpikir untuk mengambil _break_ sebentar. Tapi, aku berjanji pada Nakamoto- _san_ untuk mengirimmu perihal _expand_ bisnis kita ke Jepang. Kamu tahu aku bicarain apa ‘kan?” ujar Johnny. Dia melihat pada Doyoung, dan langsung dijawab dengan anggukan. “Aku juga mungkin perlu waktu dengan anak-anak.”

“Apa Nakamoto- _san_ mengajukan _request_ khusus?”

“Hm?” Johnny mendongak, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Doyoung padahal dia sedang asyik memainkan rambut Jeno. “Ah, ada. Soal bisnisnya dipegang pihak dia. Toh mereka lebih paham Jepang dibanding kita. Enggak masalah sih, mereka bisa dipercaya.” Johnny meneruskan kegiatan untuk memainkan rambut anak-anaknya.

Johnny asyik berbincang dengan anak-anaknya. Dia menanggapi mereka dengan senyuman yang cerah teramat cerah. Dia mengajak anak-anaknya untuk berkenalan dengan Mark. “ _So you only speak English_?” tanya Jungwoo dengan “ _I can speak English_ , _because_ Papa _speak English too_.” Jungwoo benar-benar berusaha mengeluarkan kata-katanya dalam bahasa Inggris dengan alis yang bertaut menjadi satu.

“ _That_ ’ _s pretty good_ , Jungwoo.”

Mata Jungwoo membulat, pipinya merona dan berseri mendengar pujian dari Johnny. Dia senang sekali. Sangat senang.

“ _I tried to learn Korean_ , _but it_ ’ _s pretty hard_ ,” sahut Mark. Akhirnya dia bisa berbicara. “Papa _said we have same ages_.” Mark juga sama senangnya begitu mendengar ada yang berbicara dengan bahasa yang sama, terlebih seumuran dengannya.

Mereka lebih banyak berbincang, bahkan saat makan siang pun ramai tidak seperti biasanya. Taeyong memberikan pengawasan yang longgar. Hanya sesekali dia akan berkata, “Ditelan dulu baru bicara.” Selebihnya, dia diam mengamati anak-anaknya makan dan tertawa dengan riang.

Bahkan Jisung pun terlihat sangat bahagia. Dia mengulang-ulang memanggil Johnny dan Johnny juga belum lelah untuk menjawab panggilannya. Wajahnya tidak tampak lelah, tidak tampak seperti orang yang memiliki banyak beban. Atau memang Johnny tidak memiliki beban? Tidak ada yang tahu. Mungkin Doyoung tahu.

-o-

Taeyong berada di kamar Haechan dan Jisung, rembulan telah mengambil tahtanya, Taeyong duduk di ujung ranjang Jisung dengan sebuah buku dongeng pengantar tidur di tangannya. Dia juga mendengar dari kamar di sebelahnya, kamar Jeno dan Jaemin yang juga sedang dibacakan dongeng oleh Johnny. Taeyong tahu, Johnny orang tua yang baik kalau saja dia memiliki waktu lebih untuk anak-anaknya. Sayangnya, tidak begitu.

Mereka keluar dari kamar bersamaan, lalu bertatapan satu sama lain. Canggung. Entah berapa lama pun mereka mengenal satu sama lain, suasanya canggung itu tidak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja. Mungkin karena mereka tidak tinggal bersama dalam waktu yang lama, atau ada alasan lain di balik itu.

“Mereka sudah tidur?”

“Sudah. Bagaimana dengan para bayi?”

“Sudah juga.”

Johnny memandangi punggung Taeyong yang perlahan menjauh darinya. Dia dapat melihatnya, sekali pun hanya dari belakang, bahwa Taeyong banyak menghela napas saat anak-anak tidak melihatnya. Taeyong memikirkan banyak hal di saat yang bersamaan, dan bukannya dia tidak seperti itu. “Kamu mau ke mana?” tanyanya.

Taeyong tidak berbalik, dia tetap memunggungi Johnny. “Aku mau keluar sebentar,” katanya, “cari angin.” Setelahnya, Taeyong pergi meninggalkan Johnny yang masih menatapnya. Dia berdiri di luar, angin malam yang dingin menyapanya, membelai lembut pipinya yang pucat. Cahaya bulan juga tidak tinggal diam, menerangi langit di atasnya sehingga Taeyong dapat melihat rumah-rumah di sekitarnya. Tak berapa lama berdiri dia berjongkok, seperti melepas semua beban dari pundaknya. Rasa lega menyelimutinya, bersamaan dengan sebuah jaket berukuran besar.

Taeyong menoleh, mendapati Johnny berdiri di sebelahnya. Tak lama, Johnny duduk, beralaskan rumput dan batu, itu tidak masalah baginya. Dia melihat wajah Taeyong yang dibasuh cahaya rembulan, meski tak sepenuhnya. Karena lampu-lampu juga menyala temaram. Kulit Taeyong yang pucat hari itu seperti berkilauan.

“Kenapa kamu ngeliatin aku kayak gitu?”

“Kenapa? Enggak boleh?” Johnny mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap rembulan yang berada pada tahtanya. Sejenak, meninggalkan beban pekerjaan, melupakan kalau dia memiliki tujuh orang anak.

Taeyong melihat sekelilingnya, barangkali Doyoung ikut bersama mereka. Tapi dia tidak melihat sosok Doyoung.

“Doyoung terbang ke Jepang, besok ada _meeting_ sama Nakamoto- _san_. Jadi, kalau kamu cari dia ya enggak ada. Cuma ada aku sekarang,” ujar Johnny. Lagi, dia melihat wajah Taeyong, membandingkannya dengan rembulan yang tadi di tatapnya. Johnny memperhatikan dengan seksama keseluruhan wajah Taeyong. Untuk beberapa saat mereka bertatapan di mata sampai Johnny mulai mencondongkan wajahnya….

“ _What are you gonna do_?”

Johnny tidak menarik wajahnya menjauh. Dalam jarak sedekat itu dia tersenyum, menatap Taeyong dalam-dalam dan menjawab, “ _Kiss you_?”

Memang, Johnny tidak menarik wajahnya. Namun Taeyong menarik wajahnya menjauh. Sontak berdiri dalam keterkejutan. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Dalam waktu sesingkat itu, dia tidak bisa mengenyahkan ekspresi Johnny saat tersenyum. Lagi-lagi dia menyentuh pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

Johnny juga berdiri, masih di belakang Taeyong. Lagi, memandangi punggung Taeyong. “ _Why_ —“

“ _No_. _Don_ ’ _t_.” Taeyong menjawab dengan cepat. Bahkan ketika Johnny belum menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Entah Taeyong bisa menebak ke arah mana pertanyaan itu, atau karena dia hanya tidak bisa berada berdua dengan Johnny saja.

Johnny memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. “Kalau kamu masih mau di luar, jangan kelamaan, nanti kamu masuk angin,” pesannya. “Oh iya,” lanjutnya, “malam ini aku tidur di kamarmu. Enggak masalah ‘kan?”

Seketika itu juga Taeyong berbalik, mendongak menatap wajah Johnny lurus-lurus. “Bukannya ada kamar satu—“

“Kamu keberatan? Bukannya kamu yang maksa aku buat buru-buru ke sini padahal pekerjaanku ada banyak? Sekarang aku di sini, ngeluangin waktu aku untuk anak-anak dan kamu tapi aku enggak boleh tidur sama kamu di kamar kamu?” Johnny mengajukan banyak pertanyaan sekaligus, salah satu alisnya naik tinggi. “Pakaianku di sini ada di lemari kamu ‘kan?”

Taeyong tidak bisa membantah. Dia menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya karena tidak bisa membalas argumen itu. Johnny meletakkan telapak tangannya di kepala Taeyong, mengusaknya dengan lembut, lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan dengan lembut. Kecupan itu berlangsung tidak sebentar; untuk beberapa saat tubuh Taeyong membeku begitu menerimanya.

“Kalau sudah puas di luar, masuk ke dalam dan tidur, Tae….”

Dia tidak berubah. Tidak pernah. Masih Johnny yang dulu dikenalnya. Salah satu sifat Johnny yang paling tidak disukainya dan selalu terjadi padanya, manipulatif. Lagi dan lagi, Taeyong jatuh pada lubang yang sama.

“Padahal enggak boleh gini….”


	7. 06. Let Me

Taeyong masuk ke dalam rumah, tapi dia tidak berani pergi langsung ke kamarnya. Sebab dia tahu di mana Johnny berada. Sementara jaket yang diberikan Johnny masih menempel manis di bahunya, menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang jelas lebih kecil. “Raksasa itu,” gumamnya, “aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya.” Tapi rasanya dia tidak ada pilihan lain selain masuk lebih jauh, melihat kenyataan yang sudah dibayangkannya.

Sepasang mata itu melihat sosok yang berbaring tengkurap, memperlihatkan punggungnya yang terlihat lelah memikul beban. Taeyong menggantung jaket Johnny dengan rapi sebelum mengganti pakaiannya ke piyama yang lebih nyaman. Kemudian Taeyong merapikan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Johnny. Ya, Johnny tidur di kamarnya karena kamar yang kosong digunakan Mark.

Setelah kejadian tadi, dia ragu dan berencana untuk tidur di kamar Haechan dan Jisung bersama bocah-bocah itu. Namun tepat ketika knop pintu di putar, sebuah suara terdengar. “Ke mana lagi? Kamu enggak mau tidur sama aku?” tanyanya, tubuhnya berbalik, dan kemudian mengambil posisi duduk.

Tanpa berbalik arah, Taeyong yang masih memegang knop pintu itu berkata, “Aku mau tidur sama Jisung.” Taeyong benar-benar berusaha keluar dari kamarnya sendiri, namun kakinya membeku, pun tangan Johnny sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Mencegah Taeyong untuk enyah dari sisinya. “Kenapa?” tanya Taeyong, kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat wajah Johnny lebih jelas lagi.

“ _I thought you already knew_.”

“Iya,” kata Taeyong dengan suaranya yang mulai parau, “aku tahu. Tapi kamu tahu apa lagi? Ini salah.” Taeyong melepaskan tangan Johnny dari pergelangan tangannya. “Antara kamu dan aku, itu salah. Kamu tahu harusnya enggak kayak gini. Di luar sana—“

“ _What are you tryna say_? Kalo aku harus nikah sama perempuan? _Nonsense_.” Johnny pergi dari sisi Taeyong, kemudian duduk di atas kasur. “ _I never thought that love was a mistake_.”

“Apa—“

“Apa jika aku mencintaimu itu artinya aku berdosa untuk itu?”

-o-

Rumah bernuansa tradisional itu menyambutnya dengan suara kucuran air mancur yang indah, begitu pula bunga-bunga di halaman yang terawat dengan baik. Kim Doyoung yang mewakili tuannya hadir untuk menyelesaikan perjanjian yang tertunda. Dia duduk di atas bantal duduk dan lantai yang beralaskan tatami itu ada di sepanjang mata memandang.

Matanya berhenti berkeliling tatkala seorang wanita masuk alih-alih seorang pria yang memang memiliki janji dengannya. Wanita itu diikuti oleh dua orang laki-laki berperawakan seram di belakangnya. Mungkin, pengawalnya. Tapi Doyoung tak ambil pusing karena dia ke sini bukan untuk mencari ribut.

“ _Konnichiwa_ , Kim- _san_. _Omatase itashi mashita_ ,” kata wanita itu dengan bahasa Jepang standar yang terdengar kaku, berbeda dengan pria yang seharusnya datang menemui Doyoung. “Suami saya sedang berada di luar dan belum kembali, jadi sekiranya ada yang bisa saya bantu mengenai pertemuan kalian, akan saya bantu semaksimal yang saya bisa.”

Doyoung memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri sedikit, menilai apakah wanita ini bisa dipercaya atau tidak. Tapi Doyoung justru mendapat tatapan tajam dua pria di belakangnya. “Oh, jadi Nakamoto- _san_ sedang keluar. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan surat kontrak yang harus ditandatangani oleh beliau menggantikan Tuan Suh. Tapi saya rasa, saya akan menunggu Nakamoto- _san_ saja.”

Wanita itu mengangguk dan mereka berakhir dalam situasi canggung karena harus berhadapan satu sama lain. Doyoung menyesap teh hijau yang dihidangkan padanya juga dengan canggung. Wanita di hadapannya, bagaimana pun, adalah seorang istri jadi dia tidak merasa nyaman berhadap-hadap dengan istri orang lain.

Situasi canggung itu terus berlanjut, begitu pula Doyoung mulai bertanya-tanya di dalam benaknya. Mereka di rumah, tapi harus menggunakan kimono—entahlah, mungkin Doyoung salah. Karena dia pun tak begitu tahu, dan rasanya tidak perlu mencari tahu lebih lanjut lagi.

Kecanggungan itu berakhir manakala seorang pria akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan senyumannya yang lebar. “ _Omatase itashi mashita_ , Kim- _san_ ,” ujarnya dan segera duduk di samping istrinya. Nakamoto Yuuta sudah kembali dari luar, entah ada urusan apa, dan entah dari mana. Rasanya Doyoung juga tidak perlu tahu. “Kaoru, masuk sana. Aku enggak mau kamu di sini. Biar aku yang urus.” Yuuta bicara dengan dialeknya dan dituruti oleh istrinya sehingga istrinya itu berpamitan dengan membungkuk dan pergi dari ruangan meninggalkan Yuuta dan Doyoung berdua.

“Seperti yang Anda ketahui….” Doyoung memulai tanpa basa-basi. “Saya ke sini hanya untuk menyambung tangan Tuan Suh. Ini surat kontraknya,” kata Doyoung sambil menyerahkan amplop berwarna cokelat pada Yuuta yang disambut dengan baik. “Tuan Suh sudah menandatangani dan juga sudah mengecapnya. Kami menyetujui untuk _expand_ bisnis kami di Jepang akan ditangani oleh Anda.”

Yuuta mengangguk-angguk melihat dokumen itu. Dia tidak banyak bicara lagi dan menandatangani dokumen. Dua buah dokumen, yang masing-masing akan disimpan masing-masing pihak. Setelah mendapatkan kembali dokumen yang harus disimpannya, Doyoung berdiri dan pamit untuk pergi.

“Untuk Suh- _san_ ,” ujar Yuuta tepat ketika Doyoung berdiri, “saya tidak tahu mengapa harus Anda yang datang ke sini alih-alih dia. Bisakah Anda sampaikan salam saya kepada beliau? Juga, anak-anak beliau. Ah, tambahan, saya rasa Suh- _san_ perlu beristri. Mengurus anak sendirian tentu sulit kan.”

Doyoung mengangguk mendengar itu, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Helaan napasnya terdengar berat begitu dia memasuki mobil dan beranjak pergi dari kediaman Nakamoto itu. “Aku rasa Johnny Suh tidak akan memiliki istri kalau dia masih terjebak pada perasaannya,” gumamnya pelan. “Pria itu lebih mencintai anak-anaknya.” Doyoung menyimpan dokumen itu dalam tasnya dan duduk rapi di dalam mobil. Bergerak kembali ke tempat yang berbeda.

-o-

Pria itu terbangun dan pergi untuk membuat kopinya sendiri. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sesekali sebelum menyesap kopinya. Pikirannya berorientasi pada kejadian semalam yang tak diinginkannya; selalu seperti itu setiap kali dia tidur. Tidur tidak pernah menyenangkan. Mungkin istirahat adalah kata yang tak tepat untuknya, atau dia tidak perlu istirahat sama sekali sebetulnya.

Saat menimbang kembali pilihannya untuk tetap tinggal atau kembali pergi jauh lagi seseorang bicara padanya dengan lugas, “Jangan pergi dulu.” Seseorang itu datang ke hadapannya, tersenyum kecil dan duduk di hadapannya. “Anak-anak seneng kamu di sini, jadi jangan pergi dulu. Semalam itu, enggak apa-apa kok kalo kamu kayak gitu. Aku bisa ngerti,” lanjutnya, masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

“Tae….” Pria itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

Lee Taeyong lagi-lagi tersenyum kecil. Dia menggenggam tangan pria itu dan meremasnya kecil. “Enggak apa-apa, John. Kamu bisa cerita sama aku,” katanya dengan suara rendah.

Pria itu, Johnny Suh tersenyum kecil dan menghela napasnya panjang. “ _I thought you_ ’ _ll avoid me after all those things_ ,” katanya. Dia bersandar pada kursinya, mendongak, dan menatap langit-langit yang dingin. “ _I thought you_ ’ _ll hate me_ —“

“ _Why would I_?” Taeyong mengembangkan senyumannya lebih lagi. “Kamu bener kok, jatuh cinta itu bukan dosa. Aku cuma kaget aja semalem, tapi enggak apa-apa.” Taeyong masih menggenggam tangan Johnny tanpa disadarinya, dan Johnny membalas genggaman tangan itu.

Johnny tidak hanya menggenggam tangan Taeyong, dia menatap langsung pada pada Taeyong. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya diam seperti itu saja. Lalu Johnny berkata dengan suara rendah, “ _Let me love you_. _I don’t even care whether you love me or not_.”


	8. (Alasan Mengapa - 1)

Taeyong pergi ke kamar Haechan dan Jisung, duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil mengamati wajah anak-anaknya yang tertidur pulas. Dia tidak tahu ke mana perginya rasa kantuk itu. Jadi Taeyong hanya duduk dan membelai lembut rambut Jisung, seraya menyelipkan doa di setiap hembusan napasnya agar anak-anak bahagia. Lalu dia berbarik di samping tubuh Jisun dan mulai berbisik pelan, “Jisung, kalo nanti kamu enggak kenal sama Papa, jangan pernah benci sama Papa kamu ya. Haechan juga. Papa kalian, sebenernya, orang baik kok.”

Matanya sibuk mengamati wajah anak-anak, sementara pikirannya melanglang buana. Pergi entah ke mana, berselancar dalam angan, entah terwujud atau tidak. Barang sedikit pun, Taeyong tidak dapat memejamkan matanya. Lagi, dia memijat pelipisnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa harus terjadi.

Pada akhirnya, dia tidak ingat sudah berapa lama dia terjaga. Kemudian dia bangun. Dibandingkan terus menerawang jauh, Taeyong memilih bangkit dan melakukan beberapa hal. Menonton televisi misalnya. Apa pun itu, selama dia dapat menghilangkan pikiran-pikirannya yang tidak karuan.

Kakinya melangkah pelan, tidak ingin menimbulkan suara yang akan mengganggu tidur anak-anak. Namun kakinya berhenti melangkah begitu sampai di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri. Taeyong memegang knop pintu dan memutarnya pelan, kepalanya menyembul ke dalam. “John,” panggilnya pelan.

Namun tidak ada jawaban. Jadi Taeyong memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Dia duduk di atas kasur, memperhatikan wajah Johnny yang tertidur dengan alis bertaut dan keringat yang mengalir deras. Taeyong langsung memeriksa pendingin ruangan, tapi tidak ada yang salah dengan pendingin ruangan. Seharusnya Johnny tidak berkeringat seperti itu.

“John….” Taeyong kembali memanggil Johnny dengan pelan. “John, bangun dulu.” Taeyong masih berusaha memanggil Johnny dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Johnny. “John—“

“HAH!”

Johnny terbangun dan terduduk dengan mata yang membelalak kaget. Dia melihat ke sekeliling dan mendapati Taeyong yang melihatnya dengan tatapan khawatir. “Aku … enggak … teriak … ‘kan?” tanyanya begitu dia melihat wajah Taeyong, sementara Taeyong hanya menjawab dengan gelengan pelan. Johnny menghela napasnya panjang, air mukanya berubah menjadi lebih rileks.

Taeyong tidak pernah melihat air muka Johnny yang seperti itu sebelumnya.

“ _Have you seen it_?” tanya Johnny. Matanya memandang lurus wajah Taeyong, sementara Taeyong sebisa mungkin mengalihkan pandangannya. “ _You_ ’ _ve seen it_ , _right_ , Tae?” Johnny bertanya lagi. Jelas sekali dari tingkah Taeyong bahwa Taeyong telah melihatnya. Sisi lain dari seorang Johnny Suh. Jadi, Taeyong mengangguk kecil. “ _It_ ’ _s okay_. Mungkin, ini sudah waktunya aku buat kasih tau kamu.”

“Apa?”

“ _My deepest secret_.”

Tidak. Taeyong tidak pernah meminta untuk diceritakan apa pun; mungkin—ya, hanya mungkin—dalam hatinya yang terdalam dia mengharapkan sebuah cerita. Sama halnya dengan dia mengharapkan alasan mengapa Johnny selalu seperti itu terhadap anak-anak. Lagi, mungkin, Taeyong akan menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya selama ini.

-o-

Bangunan yang luas, megah, dan mewah itu menjadi tempat tinggalnya sejauh yang dapat diingatnya. Orang-orang yang bekerja di sana juga sudah lama mengenalnya, sama seperti teman yang selalu menemaninya bermain. Bangunan ini dan lingkungannya adalah taman bermain terluas. Tak peduli sejauh apa pun berlari, sebanyak apa pun menggowes pedal sepeda, masih banyak sudut yang belum terjamah. Menyenangkan untuk dieksplor.

Namun pakainnya berkata tidak. Setiap dia ingin berlari, seseorang akan mengangkat tubuhnya dengan telapak tangan besar yang terselip di kedua ketiak yang kecil itu, dan wajahnya akan merengut kesal. Begitu pun begitu dia ingin mengeluarkan sepedanya, akan ada tangan-tangan yang selalu menahan tubuhnya dan berkata jangan.

Jangan. Jangan. Jangan. Telinganya sudah jenuh dengan kata jangan. Dia tidak ingin lagi mendengar kata jangan. Tapi tentu, kata jangan adalah makanan sehari-harinya. Bahkan dikonsumsi lebih dari makanan dan cemilannya.

Lagi dan lagi, dia terjebak di dalam ruangan yang disebut perpustakaan. Isinya hanya buku, buku, dan buku. Tidak ada yang lain. Dia bosan dan tidak tahu kenapa teman yang selalu bersamanya tidak pernah bosan dengan kehidupan yang membosankan ini. Hidup tanpa bermain, sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

“Doyoung,” panggilnya pelan.

Temannya itu menoleh, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ensiklopedia hewan yang dibacanya. “Hm?” jawabnya dengan singkat. Selepas menjawab, matanya kembali tertuju pada ensiklopedia, dia menunggu tanggapan yang lain. Tapi tidak ada. Bahkan sudah tiga lembar dia balik, tapi tidak ada tanggapan. Anak itu, Doyoung, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Alisnya bertaut, bibirnya sedikit dimajukan, lalu dia berkata, “Mau apa tadi panggil-panggil?”

Bukannya jawaban yang diterima Doyoung, tapi justru sebuah cengiran lebar. “Kamu kok suka belajar?” tanyanya kemudian. Doyoung tidak habis pikir dengan pertanyaan itu. “Aku enggak suka belajar. Tapi disuruh belajar terus. Aku pengen main, lari, naik sepeda—hm—pokoknya main.”

Bukannya Doyoung tidak mengerti perasaan itu, tapi dia tahu apa yang harus diprioritaskan. “Kata ayah aku, kita harus belajar. Nanti kamu gantiin papa kamu, aku gantiin ayah aku. Gitu.” Doyoung berusaha menjelaskan semampunya, meskipun dia juga tidak terlalu jelas dnegan maksud ayahnya itu. “Aku juga enggak gitu ngerti sih. Tapi kata ayah, nanti kalo udah gede juga ngerti sendiri. Kamu ngerti enggak, John?”

John—Johnny—menggeleng. Sama, dia juga tidak mengerti. “Aku enggak pernah ngerti sama pikiran orang gede tuh gimana. Masa anak-anak enggak boleh main? Aneh.” Johnny tidak membaca buku. Dia hanya tiduran di atas sofa merah marun yang empuk itu. Membiarkan Doyoung tenggelam dalam eksiklopedia yang dibacanya. “Kamu nanti bisa lebih pinter dari aku lho kalo belajar terus,” kata Johnny lagi.

“Aku enggak ada niatan mau jadi lebih pinter dari kamu,” sanggah Doyoung, “tapi kalo aku belajar terus kamu cuma tiduran nanti kamu yang bodoh. Bukan aku yang pinter.”

Johnny terkesiap dan segera duduk. Dia menatap Doyoung dengan pandangan sinis, padahal tangan-tangan mungilnya memeluk bantal sofa yang juga berwarna merah marun. “Aku enggak mau ya jadi bodoh. Apalagi lebih bodoh dari kamu. Sini coba, kasih tau aku kamu baca apa!” Johnny mendekatkan dirinya dengan Doyoung, melihat halaman yang sama, hewan yang sama.

Tidak ada hari di mana Johnny dan Doyoung tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bagaimana tidak? Orang tua mereka sangat sibuk berpergian ke sana-sini, memakai pakaian yang bagus dan dari tubuh mereka tercium aroma yang wangi. Doyoung mengira, aroma itu berasal dari sesuatu yang disebut parfum. Kalau Johnny, dia tidak pernah memikirkan itu sama sekali.

Karena pada dasarnya sama saja. Apa yang dikenakan orang tua mereka juga melekat pada diri mereka. Setiap hari Johnny dan Doyoung diharuskan mengenakan pakaian yang rapi; celana kain pendek, kemeja yang dikancingkan seluruh kancingnya dan dimasukkan ke dalam celana, ikat pinggang, kaus kaki, dan jangan lupa sepatu. Rambut mereka juga harus disisir dengan rapi. Ada pelayan di bangunan itu yang mengurus penampilan mereka, jadi mereka selalu terlihat sama.

“Aku mau coba main voli,” gumam Johnny, dan Doyoung hanya menatapnya tanpa menjawab. “Tapi kalo bajunya kayak gini kan susah. Orang gede tuh yang dipikirannya ada apa sih?”

Doyoung tidak menjawab, karena dia juga sedang mencari jawaban tentang pertanyaan itu.

-o-

“Jadi, kamu selalu barengan sama Doyoung dari kecil?”

“Iya. Tapi aku juga kenal kamu abis itu, Tae.”

“Kita ketemu di sini ya. Papa kamu yang ngenalin kamu ke aku.”

“Dia juga papa kamu.”

“John, tapi aku cuma anak asuh. Papa enggak punya banyak waktu sama aku. Aku pikir, Papa selalu punya banyak waktu sama kamu.”

Johnny berhenti. Dia menyadari sesuatu. Ah, benar, Taeyong sama dengan anak-anak yang diangkatnya. Dia baru saja mengingat hal itu. “Tapi aku bukan anak Papa kayak yang kamu pikirin, Tae.” Johnny tersenyum kecut. Benar. Dia ingin melepaskan semuanya kepada Taeyong. Terlebih ketika melihat wajah terkejut dan bingung Taeyong. “Itu kenapa kamu selalu minta aku ada untuk anak-anak ya? Karena kamu tahu rasanya gimana punya papa yang enggak punya waktu buat kamu?”

Taeyong mengangguk kecil dan Johnny menghela napasnya berat. Dia tersenyum kecut, sekali lagi. Tapi Taeyong tidak mengerti mengapa air muka Johnny terlihat seperti itu. Taeyong tidak tahu apakah dia siap mendengar lanjutan cerita Johnny atau tidak.

“Maaf, aku bukan papa yang baik buat anak-anak….”


	9. 07. Dijemput Papa

“ _Let me love you_. _I don’t even care whether you love me or not_.”

Sudah beberapa hari sejak Johnny mengatakan hal itu, namun Taeyong masih belum bisa melupakannya. Termasuk di dalamnya suara Johnny yang sedikit serak, tatapan hangatnya, juga ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan. Taeyong tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk melupakan hal-hal seperti itu. Terutama di saat seperti ini. Saat anak-anak sedang bersekolah dan hanya meninggalkan mereka berdua bersama Mark, Haechan, dan Jisung.

Tapi Taeyong juga bersyukur karena dia bisa sedikit bersantai dalam mengurus anak-anak karena dibantu oleh Johnny juga. “Emang ya, anak-anak itu perlu dua orang tua.” Taeyong bergumam dengan pelan, namun gumamannya itu cukup jelas sampai ke telinga Johnny sehingga Johnny memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Taeyong. “Kamu denger?” tanyanya canggung.

Johnny menyunggingkan senyuman kecil. Dia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Haechan, Jisung, dan Mark yang bermain bersama. Johnny tidak menjawab pertanyaan sederhana Taeyong. Tapi dia membiarkan Jisung menginjak-injak pahanya yang emudian membuat Jisung dapat bermain dengan wajahnya, meskipun tangannya harus selalu memegangi tubuh Jisung supaya tidak jatuh. “Jisung, Papa sakit,” ujar Johnny ketika Jisung menarik pipinya keras-keras.

Tapi Jisung tertawa mendengar suara Johnny yang aneh, tidak peduli sampai Johnny mendudukkannya dengan paksa di atas pahanya. Jisung menatap wajah Johnny dengan matanya yang melebar, kaget. Tidak tahu apa yang membuat papanya itu mendudukkannya dengan paksa seperti itu.

“Jisung, Papa bilang, Papa sakit.” Johnny mengulangi perkatannya. “Kalo Papa bilang Papa sakit, Jisung harus berhenti. Paham?”

Jisung cemberut. Tidak, bukan karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Johnny. Justru karena dia mengerti. Dia sangat mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Johnny. Tapi Jisung belum bisa merangkai kata-katanya, jadi dia hanya cemberut dan tak berani menatap mana Johnny.

Sementara Taeyong hanya menonton cara Johnny mendidik anak bungsunya itu, sampai Haechan menghampirinya dan berbisik kecil. “Papa marah?” tanya Haechan dengan mata penasarannya. “Marah ya?” Haechan masih memastikan hal itu.

“Enggak, Papa enggak marah kok,” jawab Taeyong. Itu benar. Mungkin Johnny memang tinggi, besar, dan terlihat menyeramkan dari luar. Tapi tidak mungkin bagi Johnny untuk marah kepada anaknya sendiri. “Papa lagi bilangin Jisung. Haechan juga ya, jangan bikin orang lain sakit. Enggak boleh.”

Haechan mengangguk-angguk. “ _Hyung_ ,” panggilnya pelan. “Main ya,” katanya, “sama Mark.” Kalimat Haechan belum lancar. Masih terjeda-jeda dengan jumlah kosa kata yang terbatas. Meski begitu, Haechan banyak bicara. Sangat banyak bicara. Bahkan pada Mark meskipun bahasa mereka tidak nyambung satu dengan lainnya.

“Maaf ya….” Johnny melembutkan suaranya. “Papa enggak maksud marahin Jisung kok.” Lalu tangannya yang besar itu mengusap kepala Jisung dengan pelan dan lembut. “Papa enggak marah, tapi jangan diulang lagi ya.”

Alarm dari ponsel Taeyong berdering nyaring. Johnny mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Sementara Haechan sudah melompat-lompat dengan girang sambil berkata, “Jemput! Jemput! Jemput!”

“Sudah waktunya jemput Jeno dan Jaemin ya? Kalau aku yang jemput gimana?” tanya Johnny. Pertanyaan itu tidak langsung dijawab oleh Taeyong. Johnny tahu kalau Taeyong akan berkeras kalau dia saja yang menjemput Jeno dan Jaemin. Tapi dia sendiri belum melakukan apa-apa untuk anaknya. “Aku bisa liat _maps_ kok. Aku ya? Tae?”

-o-

Perdebatan yang terjadi antara Johnny dan Taeyong sesungguhnya sama sekali tidak penting. Pada akhirnya, Taeyong membiarkan Johnny untuk menjemput anak-anak ke sekolah mereka. Johnny mengenakan jaket dan kacamatanya. Tidak terlihat seperti pria yang sudah memiliki anak, dan sangat aneh begitu dia memasuki area sekolah yang berwarna-warni. Tepatnya, dia menjadi bahan tontonan ibu-ibu yang juga menjemput anak mereka.

“Ada perlu apa ya Pak?” tanya seorang guru tepat ketika Johnny sudah berada di depan kelas anak-anak sesuai arahan Taeyong.

Johnny melepas kacamatanya lalu berkata, “Saya mau jemput Jeno dan Jaemin, Bu.”

“Biasanya yang jemput Pak Taeyong ya? Kok sekarang beda, Anda siapanya anak-anak?”

Tentu, hal seperti ini bisa terjadi. Johnny sama sekali belum pernah menjemput atau mengantar anak-anaknya. Selalu Taeyong yang melakukan hal itu, jadi jelas kalau guru-guru tidak mengenali wajahnya. “Saya rasa anak-anak didaftarkan dengan nama Suh kan? Suh Jeno dan Suh Jaemin. Saya John Suh, papa mereka.”

Wajah guru itu berubah terkejut. “Maaf ya Pak. Saya panggilkan Jeno dan Jaemin dulu.” Guru itu melesat ke dalam dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu. Kemudian Jeno dan Jaemin keluar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri karena tahu papa mereka yang menjemput.

“PAPA!!”

“PAPA BEAR!!!”

Johnny berjongkok hanya untuk menerima pelukan dari keduanya sekaligus. “ _Okay_ , _done_.” Johnny melepas pelukannya, lalu menatap kedua jagoannya itu dengan senyuman lebar. “Sekarang, waktunya pulang. Ditunggu _Hyung_ di rumah.” Dia berdiri, menggandeng tangan anak-anaknya di kiri dan kanan bersamaan, dan masih menjadi tontonan (berikut bahan bisik-bisik) oleh ibu-ibu di sana.

“Pak, biasanya yang ke sini Pak Taeyong. Kalian itu, pasangan—“

“Saya tidak pernah menikah. Kami bukan pasangan. Saya hanya mengadopsi anak-anak yang terlantar dan merawat mereka, dan sementara saya bekerja sambil berpindah-pindah negara, Lee Taeyong membantu saya merawat anak-anak. Anda sangat tidak sopan menanyakan urusan keluarga orang lain.” Setelah berkata demikian, Johnny kembali berlalu dengan Jeno dan Jaemin yang bingung kenapa nada bicara papa mereka bisa berubah sedemikian rupa.

“Papa tadi marah?” tanya Jeno.

Jaemin menautkan alisnya, ingin bertanya, tapi pertanyaannya sama persis dengan yang Jeno tanyakan. “Papa Bear tadi serem,” kata Jaemin, setidaknya tidak sama dengan yang dikatakan Jeno.

Lagi, Johnny berjongkok, dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Johnny tersenyum kecil sambil melihat wajah Jeno dan Jaemin bergantian. “Papa enggak marah, maaf ya kalo Papa serem. Tapi kalian harus ingat sesuatu. Jangan urusin hal yang bukan urusan kalian. Mungkin, sekarang kalian enggak ngerti, tapi nanti kalian bakal ngerti yang Papa maksud. Sekarang, pulang yuk. Nanti di mobil, ceritain ke Papa di sekolah ngapain aja. _Okay_?”

Tidak ada jawaban lain dari Jeno dan Jaemin selain anggukan kecil, dan mereka kembali berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Menuju tempat Johnny memarkir mobilnya (yang sebenarnya adalah mobil Taeyong karena mobilnya sendiri dibawa oleh Taeil). Dalam perjalanan yang lumayan panjang untuk Johnny karena harus menyesuaikan langkah kakinya dengan langkah-langkah kecil Jeno dan Jaemin, kedua anak itu bersenandung lagu yang sama. Menghibur hati Johnny yang tiba-tiba gamang semenjak mendengar pertanyaan tidak sopan ibu-ibu tadi.

_“Pasangan ya…. Taeyong mungkin enggak mau. Tapi aku terlanjur jatuh cinta.”_


	10. 08. Anak-anak Kita

Johnny memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan. Tapi, dia tidak lupa untuk mengajak anak-anaknya untuk berbincang; selama itu juga dia mengingat bagaimana dia bertemu dengan anak-anaknya satu demi satu. Mereka semua istimewa, tidak terduga, mungkin, Jeno dan Jaemin adalah perwujudan kata istimewa di atas istimewa yang lainnya. Mereka berbeda, namun datang bersamaan, seperti anak kembar. Sampai Johnny dan Taeyong—juga Doyoung—menganggap Jeno dan Jaemin adalah kembar yang sesungguhnya.

“Papa,” panggil Jeno, “tadi Jeno nyanyi.” Jeno membuat laporan pada Johnny. Membuat Johnny mengeluarkan gumaman yang panjang dengan alis yang terangkat ke atas.

Jaemin yang tidak mau kalah ikut-ikutan berkata, “Sama Jaemin, Pa. Nyanyinya.” Meskipun kalimat yang disampaikan Jeno dan Jaemin cenderung memiliki pola yang sama, tapi tetap Johnny dengarkan dengan baik. “Nanti ada pentas.”

“Ada undangan,” sambung Jeno. “Kita mau nyanyi,” kata Jeno lagi. “Papa nanti dateng ya?” Jeno menyampaikannya dengan sangat antusias, disahuti anggukan antusias oleh Jaemin.

Jaemin sendiri mulai meregangkan jarinya, kemudian dia bersikap seolah menghitung. “Nanti Papa dateng, sama _Hyung_ , sama Jae _Hyung_ , sama Woo _Hyung_ , sama Haechan, sama Jisung, sama _Uncle_ Kim juga. Ya?” Jaemin mengabsen satu per satu anggota keluarganya. “Janji ya? Papa dateng ya?”

“Papa dulu enggak dateng.” Jeno tiba-tiba menatap Johnny. Johnny sendiri tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan Jeno yang seperti itu. “Jaemin sedih…. Jeno juga. Tapi ada _Hyung_. _Uncle_ Kim juga. Tapi enggak ada Papa. Jeno sama Jaemin maunya Papa yang dateng. Mau dilihat sama Papa. Temen yang lain papanya dateng. Papa Bear doang yang enggak dateng. Papa janji ya, dateng?”

_Tidak Jeno, sayang, itu bukan perasaan sedih. Itu kecewa. Kecewa karena yang kamu harapkan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kamu dapatkan. Tidak apa. Apa yang diketahui anak 5 tahun? Benar. Kamu masih bisa belajar lagi._

Johnny merenung, meskipun dia tetap berfokus pada jalanan di depannya. Benar, dia ingat itu. Dia mengirim Doyoung dan orang-orangnya yang lain untuk merekam pertunjukan itu. Johnny menontonnya dari jauh, jauh sekali. Dia bahkan masih menyimpan rekaman itu. Namun dalam perspektif Jeno dan Jaemin, alasannya tidak masuk akal.

“Iya, nanti Papa dateng.”

“Papa janji?” tanya kedua anak itu bersamaan dengan sangat antuasias.

Johnny tersenyum lebar, sedikit tertawa, dan juga menyiratkan rasa bersalahnya yang tetap tidak akan hilang meskipun dia meminta maaf berkali-kali. “Iya, Papa janji. Papa nanti lihat Jeno sama Jaemin nyanyi ya. Nanti Papa bawa kamera juga, kita rekam, terus nanti nonton lagi di rumah sama yang lain.”

Begitu mendengar penuturan Johnny, Jeno dan Jaemin bersorak girang sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Senyum mereka merekah, melihat satu sama lain dengan penuh arti. Tak heran kalau mereka _kembar_. Johnny, juga tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk ikut sesenang. Sesenang perasaan anak-anaknya.

Sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya, _beginikah rasanya jadi papa yang baik? entahlah._

-o-

Johnny memasuki rumah dengan menggendong Jeno dan Jaemin bersamaan. Begitu turun dari mobil, kedua anak itu kompak minta digendong. Alhasil, Johnny menggendong keduanya sekaligus. Sementara itu, tangan Jeno menggenggam sebuah plastik _oleh-oleh_. Bukannya mengucap salam yang benar, Jeno mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan mata bulan sabitnya. “ _Hyung_ , _Hyung_ , ini dibeliin Papa. Kata Papa buat _Hyung_.”

Tangan Taeyong mengambil plastik itu dan mengintip isinya. Kotak yang ada di dalam plastik itu, dia mengingatnya. Matanya beralih menatap wajah Johnny yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. “John—“

“ _I remember that you love sweets_ , _so I decided to bought some_.”

“John—“

“ _That_ ’ _s not a big deal_ , _and I thought that I should treat you with something nice since you spent most of your youth to babysitting them_.”

Taeyong tersenyum kecil. Namun dia merasa ada sedikit kesalahan dalam kalimat Johnny. Senyumnya itu juga untuk merespon semburat merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di pipi Johnny. “ _I_ ’ _m not babysitting them_ , _they_ ’ _re my children_.”

“ _Ours_. _They_ ’ _re our children_.”

Kali ini, dengan pernyataan yang keluar dengan gamblang dari mulut Johnny justru membuat wajah Taeyong kontan memerah karena malu. Taeyong memutar badannya, memunggungi Johnny yang masih menggendong Jeno dan Jaemin. Sementara Haechan dan Jisung ternyata tepat berada di depannya, mendongak melihat wajahnya yang seperti kepiting rebus.

“Meeellllaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!” Haechan berseru sambil menunjuk wajah Taeyong. “ _Hyung_ melah tuh!” ulangnya.

“A-aku, aku, aku ke dapur dulu. Kamu di sini sama anak-anak!”

Taeyong berjalan cepat meninggalkan Johnny dan anak-anak. Johnny menurunkan anak-anaknya. Tapi untuk sesaat Johnny baru ingat kalau Jeno dan Jaemin harus mengganti seragam mereka. Sementara dia juga punya Haechan dan Jisung yang tidak bisa ditinggal. Di saat seperti ini, pikirannya kembali ke Taeyong.

_Bagaimana Taeyong mengurus enam orang anak seorang diri?_

“Papa, _did you need help_?”

Johnny menoleh, anaknya yang satu lagi menawarinya bantuan. Dengan mata yang membulat karena penasaran. “ _Kinda_ ,” jawabnya singkat. Namun mendengar hal itu, mata bulat yang menatapnya itu berganti menjadi pandangan penuh harap. “ _You wanna help me_?” tanya Johnny pelan yang kemudian disahuti dengan anggukan antuasias. “ _Okay_ , Mark, _can you watch over you brothers_? Haechan _and_ Jisung?”

“ _Yes_ , _I can_.”

“ _Good boy_.”

Johnny mengusak kepala Mark dengan lembut. Kemudian dia menuntun Jeno dan Jaemin untuk mengganti pakaian sambil berteriak, “Makan kue-nya jangan lama-lama, anak-anak sendirian.” Setelah itu dia mengulas sebuah senyuman lebar. Itu karena anak-anaknya sangat menggemaskan da nada alasan lain di balik itu.

Sebab Lee Taeyong juga tak kalah menggemaskan dari anak-anak. “ _No_ ,” gumamnya, “ _he always been cute since the first day I saw him_. _Maybe that_ ’ _s why_.” Johnny tidak pernah memikirkannya. Bahkan, baru saja terpikir olehnya. Dia harusnya lebih sering memberikan Taeyong hadiah dan dia akan mendapat wajah menggemaskan Taeyong sebagai balasan.

Lalu Taeyong, memandangai makanan manis di depannya. Tersenyum sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini bukan hal yang baru untuknya, Johnny memang seperti itu. Suka memberi sesuatu di luar hal yang diminta, memberikan kejutan, dan mengingat hal-hal kecil yang mungkin sebetulnya sama sekali tidak penting.

Taeyong meremat tangannya sendiri. Kemudian dia menyimpan makanan manis itu di kulkas. Akan dinikmatinya nanti ketika anak-anak sudah tertidur. Mungkin, setelah Johnny tertidur juga. Taeyong mendengar teriakan Johnny, suaranya yang hangat. Berbeda jika dia di telepon atau pesan teks. Itu pun, Taeyong tidak mengerti kenapa Johnny bisa menjadi sosok yang berbeda, seperti memiliki dua sisi yang berlawanan.

Dia sendiri tidak dapat membuang sosok Johnny dari otaknya. Masih selalu segar di ingatannya bagaimana mereka pertama kali bertemu, berjabat tangan, dan berbincang dengan suara pelan dan menunduk. Johnny, seingatnya, tidak setinggi sekarang. Ah, waktu itu juga ada Doyoung, dan mereka masih bicara dengan sangat santai satu sama lain. Meskipun dengan fakta kalau Doyoung lebih muda setahun dari mereka.

“Doyoung sekarang apa kabarnya ya?” tanya Taeyong kepada udara yang hampa. Tidak ada jawaban. Taeyong duduk bertopang dagu sebelum kembali kepada anak-anaknya—anak-anak mereka. Dia terpikir lagi. Pipinya memerah lagi. “Perasaanku … apa bener? Johnny itu laki-laki. Aku juga laki-laki. Kenapa aku bisa suka sama Johnny?”

Hening sebentar.

“Aku suka sama Johnny?”


	11. 09. Kecanggungan….

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chapter full of Johnny and Taeyong moment!

“Aku suka sama Johnny?”

Pertanyaan itu membayangi Taeyong dan dengan segenap tenaga dia berusaha menepisnya. Mengembalikan diri pada kenyataan, melihat anak-anaknya akur bermain. Tidak, anak-anak itu tidak selamanya akur. Kadangkala, ada saja yang mereka ributkan. Tapi lebih dari itu, mereka tetap anak-anak. Bersamaan dengan kembalinya Taeyong, Johnny juga datang bersamaan dengan Jeno dan Jaemin yang berjalan bergandengan tangan.

Selama beberapa detik, mata mereka bertemu, lalu berpisah dengan cepat. Taeyong enggan kepikiran dan Johnny tidak ingin jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya. “Tae,” panggilnya pelan. “Yong,” panggilnya lagi. “Aku mau telepon Doyoung dulu ya.” Johnny berusaha untuk pamitan, kemudian meninggalkan Taeyong sendiri. Johnny pergi menuju kamarnya, entahlah, mungkin pembicaraan yang berat.

Taeyong menatap punggung Johnny yang perlahan menjauh. Bergumam kecil, “Andai kamu kalo mau ngilang selalu pamit kayak gini, aku enggak perlu khawatir mikirin kamu.” Taeyong tahu kalau Johnny masih mengurusi pekerjaannya di sela-sela waktu luang, entah itu dengan menelepon Doyoung langsung atau duduk di depan _laptop_ -nya dalam jangka waktu cukup lama. Terkadang juga, Taeyong melihat Johnny dapat duduk di depan _laptop_ -nya sambil menggendong Jisung yang setengah mengantuk atau meladeni Haechan yang tidak bisa diam.

Johnny dengan cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan _dial number_ yang langsung tersambung dengan Doyoung di seberang sana. “ _It_ ’ _s me_ ,” katanya segera setelah telepon tersambung. “Gimana keadaan di sana? Laporan dengan cepat dan tepat seperti biasa.”

Tidak ada waktu tidur untuk Kim Doyoung, sepertinya. Tidak. Sejak awal, pekerjaan mereka tidak menyediakan waktu tidur yang layak. Baik Doyoung dan Johnny, sudah terbiasa dengan jam tidur yang luar biasa. Hanya saja, selama di tinggal bersama anak-anaknya, itu memaksa Johnny untuk tidur seperti manusia normal lainnya. Itu pun, Johnny masih belum bisa mendapatkan tidur yang nyeyak. Mimpi-mimpi buruknya masih menyertai.

Selagi Johnny menempelkan ponselnya di telinga dengan bahunya, dia membuka _laptop_ -nya dan mengecek seluruh email yang masuk. Memeriksanya satu per satu seperti yang dikatakan Doyoung.

“ _Tuan—_ “

“ _Call me_ John. _It_ ’ _s okay_ , _we_ ’ _re friends after all_.”

“ _Oh? Haha._ ” Doyoung tertawa di ujung telepon. Canggung. Tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia memanggil Johnny dengan namanya. “ _Ekspansi bisnis kita ke Jepang bagus. Nakamoto-_ san _benar-benar mengelolanya dengan baik. Tapi, selain itu, aku mau tanya soal anak-anak. Gimana? Kamu nyaman tinggal sama anak-anak?_ ”

Johnny menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi, menjauh dari layar. Dia tersenyum kecil dan berkata dengan pelan, “Ya.” Johnny masih belum melanjutkan katanya, pun Doyoung masih menunggu. “Selama ini aku pikir, aku belom pernah sekali pun jadi papa yang baik. Sekarang, aku baru tahu rasanya jadi papa. Tapi, di samping itu, Taeyong….” Johnny menggantung kalimatnya, dia hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan terkait itu.

“ _Eum, aku paham. Pelan-pelan aja. Ah, iya, aku kangen anak-anak. Sekali-sekali_ video call _sama anak-anak dong,_ ” pinda Doyoung. “ _Tapi nanti. Sekarang kerjaan dulu. Kemaren ada yang nanyain, bukan orang penting sih. Anak-anak biasa minta senjata, itu juga berkali-kali. Entahlah mereka berantem kayak apa. Enggak ngurusin juga sih._ ”

Johnny kembali ke layar _laptop_ -nya sambil mendengarkan laporan Doyoung. “Pastikan kita tidak memihak pada kelompok mana pun selama mereka membayar, itu cukup. Beberapa _e-mail_ kukirimkan lagi padamu. Selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu.” Setelah mengatakan itu Johnny menutup teleponnya, pun menutup _laptop_ -nya. Dia masih bersandar pada kursinya (sebenarnya itu kursi Taeyong), masih memikirkan beberapa hal. Tentang pekerjaannya, perasaannya, dan anak-anaknya.

“Anak-anak kita,” ulangnya. Kemudian Johnny justru menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. “Hah, aku beneran ngomong gitu ke Taeyong. Malu banget. Itu juga kalo dia punya perasaan yang sama, kalo enggak? Malu banget!” Johnny mengulang-ulang kata malu. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan dirinya.

Suara ketukan pelan terdengar dari luar. “John, mau makan siang?” tanya Taeyong di luar sana dengan suara yang lembut. “Anak-anak semuanya baru aja makan siang terus tidur. Sekarang gantian kamu.”

Suara itu terdengar nyaman di telinga Johnny. Entahlah, Johnny hanya merasa seperti itu. Johnny akhirnya membuka pintu, membuat mata mereka saling tatap untuk beberapa saat. “Kamu udah makan?” tanyanya.

Taeyong tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. “Tadi dipaksa sama Jaemin, jadi aku makan duluan. Sekarang gantian kamu yang makan, aku temenin.” Taeyong memutar badannya, berjalan di depan Johnny, membuat Johnny mau tidak mau melihat caranya berjalan dan rambutnya yang bergerak lucu. “Aku enggak tahu kamu bakal suka atau enggak, tapi kamu harus makan. Aku juga enggak tahu kamu selama di luar makannya teratur atau enggak. Kamu enggak pernah ngasih aku kabar. Tapi, selama kamu di sini, kamu harus makan teratur.”

Johnny tersenyum di belakang punggung Taeyong. Dia melihat Taeyong menyiapkan makanannya dan yang lainnya. Dalam tahap seperti ini, Johnny tidak berpikir untuk memiliki istri—seperti yang sering disarankan oleh Yuuta.

“Kamu mau kopi enggak?”

Lagi, mata mereka bertemu. Johnny menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman sirat makna, sementara Taeyong membuang wajahnya karena malu, lalu dia menarik dirinya untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan mesin pembuat kopi. Menunggu di depan mesinnya, tidak berani bahkan untuk sekedar melirik ke belakang karena ada Johnny di sana yang sedang tersenyum dengan _anehnya_.

Johnny tidak duduk di kursi, dia mendekati Taeyong, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Taeyong, dan menaruh dagunya di bahu Taeyong meskipun itu harus membuat dia sedikit membungkuk.

“Kamu ngapain?” tanya Taeyong. Tangannya menggenggam telapak tangan Johnny yang tepat berada di perutnya.

Johnny berbisik dengan suara yang rendah, “ _Thank you_.”

Taeyong tidak dapat menolak itu. Baik pelukan yang Johnny berikan dari belakang, atau terima kasih yang diucapkannya dengan suara yang rendah, bahkan kecupan kecil yang diberi Johnny di lehernya. Dia tidak dapat menolaknya sama sekali dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. _Menurutnya, seharusnya jantungnya bersikap lebih sopan dengan berdetak secara normal ketika dia hanya bersama Johnny dan itu adalah sebuah kejahatan_.

“Kalo enggak dimakan sekarang, nanti nasinya dingin….” Alih-alih melarang Johnny, Taeyong justru mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Aku enggak bisa bikin kopi kalo kamu kayak gini terus,” sambungnya.

Benar. Jadi Johnny melepaskan pelukannya dan memberi Taeyong usakan kecil di kepalanya. Dia kembali pada kursinya, makan tanpa mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Sesekali matanya melirik punggung Taeyong yang masih tidak berkutik dan juga diam. Sangat diam.

Taeyong menaruh cangkir berisi kopi di depan Johnny yang masih menyantap makanannya. Tidak ada yang aneh. Mereka hanya diam. Johnny masih mengunyah makanannya, dan Taeyong untuk sementara sibuk dengan ponselnya dimana hal itu tidak dapat selalu dilakukannya mengingat anak-anak yang harus terus diawasi. Kemudian tiba-tiba Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya dan memanggil Johnny dengan suaranya yang pelan, “John….”

Johnny tidak menjawab dengan suara, dia hanya menatap Taeyong dengan alis yang dinaikkan. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah makanan.

“Itu….” Taeyong menggantung kalimatnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. “Jangan kayak tadi,” katanya, “aku kaget. Jangan suka ngagetin aku. Kalo aku suka sama kamu gimana?”

Sumpit yang dipegang Johnny jatuh dan dia menelan paksa makanannya. Hampir saja tersedak. Kali ini, bukan hanya wajah Taeyong yang memerah, Johnny juga. Johnny menunduk, dadanya sakit. Bukan karena pernyataan dadakan itu, tapi karena dia menelan paksa makanan yang masih kasar dan rasanya menyakitkan sekali. Air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya, dia ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Taeyong tidak tahu kalau yang dikatakannya akan berdampak seperti itu. Wajahnya juga memerah. Tapi melihat Johnny yang _menciut_ membuatnya lebih malu lagi. Otaknya sepertinya mendidih atau apa. Tapi, alih-alih menguburkan dirinya, Taeyong justru bertanya, “Perlu sumpit baru?”

Johnny mengangguk kecil, masih menyembunyikan air matanya. Bohong kalau dia tidak suka Taeyong.


	12. 10. Anak Angkat

Johnny menyesap kopinya dan Taeyong memakan kue yang dibelikan Johnny tadi. Ya, itu kue. Hanya saja, karena Jeno yang membawa plastiknya, bentuknya sedikit acak-acakan. Tapi masih enak. Jadi Taeyong tetap memakannya. Masih lama dari waktu anak-anak bangun dari tidur siangnya.

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya hening. Sunyi, dan senyap. Terkadang, bunyi dentingan garpu yang beradu dengan piring terdengar. Namun selain itu, tidak ada. Betul-betul tidak ada. Sampai ponsel milik Taeyong bordering, jadi Taeyong mengangkatnya dengan segera.

“Di sini Lee Taeyong.” Wajahnya berubah menjadi serius, alisnya bertaut. “Betul, papanya sedang ada di sini.” Wajahnya berubah lagi, kali ini justru terlihat khawatir. “Jaehyun melakukan hal yang begitu? Kalau begitu papanya yang akan ke sana….” Setelah menutup telepon, Taeyong melihat ke arah Johnny. “Tadi itu wali kelas Jaehyun—“

“Jaehyun kenapa?”

“Berantem. Jaehyun bilang ke wali kelasnya kalo kamu lagi di sini. Dia sendiri yang mau kamu yang ke sekolah. Kamu ke sekolah ya?”

Johnny menghela napasnya. Dia bangun dari duduknya dan segera pergi. Sebelum pergi, Johnny meninggalkan beberapa kata untuk Taeyong, “Jaehyun anak baik, dia enggak mungkin berantem tanpa alasan.” Setelah itu Johnny benar-benar pergi. Dia berpikir pasti akan menjadi hal yang serius kalau sampai orang tua dipanggil. Apalagi, belum waktunya untuk pulang sekolah.

Kaki-kakinya yang panjang itu melangkah dengan cepat di halaman sekolah, memasuki gedung dengan wajahnya yang hampir tidak menunjukkan ekspresi. Itu pun, karena menutupi rasa malunya sendiri yang sempat tersesat di jalan. Johnny menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum memasuki ruang guru, di mana anaknya ditahan. Dia mengetuk pelan sampai pintu itu dibukakan.

Hal pertama yang Johnny lihat adalah Jaehyun yang duduk dengan wajah marah, serta Jungwoo yang menempel di sebelah Jaehyun. Taeyong tidak menyebutkan apa pun tentang Jungwoo, jadi Johnny tidak tahu di sebelah mana masalah ini berhubungan juga dengan Jungwoo. Tapi di ruangan itu, juga ada anak lain yang juga duduk bersama ibunya, menunduk dalam-dalam begitu Johnny menatap mereka.

Dibanding bicara dengan guru, Johnny langsung berlutut di depan Jaehyun. Membuat Jaehyun mau tidak mau melihat Johnny tepat di mata. “Jae, _tell me what did you do_.” Lalu Johnny juga menatap Jungwoo. “Woo, _is there something bad happed_?” tanyanya.

“Jae _Hyung did something good for me_ , _he said that_.” Jungwoo menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar pada Johnny. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Jungwoo tidak sinkron dengan wajah yang ditunjukkan Jaehyun. Johnny juga belum mendapat jawaban dari Jaehyun.

Tangan Jaehyun terangkat, dia menunjuk temannya yang duduk sambil menunduk. “Dia bilang muka Jaehyun sama Jungwoo enggak mirip. Dia bilang Jungwoo bukan adeknya Jaehyun. Dia bilang….” Jaehyun menjeda kalimatnya, tangannya gemetar dan air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya yang perlahan memerah. “Dia bilang salah satu dari Jaehyun atau Jungwoo pasti anak angkat. Dia ngomong kayak gitu buat ngatain Jaehyun sama Jungwoo. Karena muka Jaehyun sama Jungwoo beda. Padahal Jaehyun sama Jungwoo emang anak angkat. Bener kan Pa? Jaehyun masih inget waktu Papa bawa Jaehyun ke _Hyung_. Terus Papa bawa Jungwoo buat jadi adeknya Jaehyun. Kenapa ada orang kayak gitu, Pa? Emang salah kalo Jaehyun jadi anak angkat Papa? Salah kalo Jungwoo juga bukan adek kandung Jaehyun? Salah ya kalo Jaehyun jadi anaknya Papa? Jaehyun pukul dia soalnya dia jahat sama Jaehyun, jahat sama Jungwoo. Jaehyun salah ya Pa? Jaehyun—“

Johnny mengusap air mata yang mengalir di wajah Jaehyun. Dia memeluk anak sulungnya itu erat, menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaehyun dengan pelan, lalu mengelusnya. Sambil memeluk anaknya itu, Johnny menoleh untuk menghadapkan wajahnya pada orang tua yang juga berada di sana. “Saya mohon maaf atas kelakuan anak saya yang dengan sengaja memukul anak Ibu. Saya memvalidasi kekecewaannya, tapi saya tidak memvalidasi kekerasan yang dilakukannya. Saya percaya Jaehyun melakukan hal itu karena harga dirinya terluka. Jadi, atas nama anak saya, saya mohon maaf.” Setelah berkata demikian, Johnny melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Jaehyun yang menunduk menyembunyikan mata berairnya. “ _You_ ’ _re right_. _He was rude_ , _and there is nothing wrong with being adopted_. _Adopted or not_ , _you are my children_. Tapi, memukul bukan tindakan yang baik. Nanti kita omongin lagi sama _Hyung_ di rumah.”

“Iya, Pa.”

Johnny berdiri, berbicara sesuatu dengan wali kelas Jaehyun dan Jungwoo. Dia meminta izin untuk membawa anak-anaknya pulang. Tapi sebelum Johnny membawa anak-anaknya. Orang tua yang juga ada di situ berdiri untuk menghadap Johnny. “Maaf Pak, saya tahu anak saya kasar dan bicara tidak pantas. Seharusnya saya dan anak saya yang meminta maaf, bukan Bapak dan anak Bapak. Saya—“

“Bukan masalah. Tapi mohon untuk diajarkan kepada anak-anak, baik anak Anda ataupun murid lain di sekolah ini kalau urusan keluarga seseorang bukan untuk diurusi orang lain. Contohnya seperti ini, kejadian ini. Guru-guru juga sudah tahu anak-anak sejak pendaftaran. Anak-anak saya, semuanya diadopsi dan mereka menyadari hal itu bahwa kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Meskipun begitu, keluarga atau bukan tidak dapat diputuskan hanya dengan hubungan darah. Jaehyun, Jungwoo, dan adik-adik mereka adalah anak saya tidak peduli apa pun. Saya tidak mempermasalahkan ini sama sekali, anak itu masih kecil dan masih bisa dididik dengan baik. Sekarang, giliran saya mendidik anak saya untuk tidak asal memukul orang. Saya pamit, permisi.” Johnny pergi dengan menggandeng tangan Jungwoo dan Jaehyun mengikuti di belakangnya.

Mereka tidak banyak bicara dalam mobil. Jaehyun masih menunduk, sementaa Jungwoo belum begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi. Jungwoo menggenggam tangan Jaehyun. Melihati wajah kakaknya yang murung, Jungwoo pun berkata, “Jae _Hyung_. Liat Jungwoo.”

Jaehyun menoleh, dia mendapati adiknya menunjukkan senyumnya yang menggemaskan. “Makasih ya, Jungwoo,” ucapnya, kemudian dia mengusak kepala Jungwoo dengan lembut.

“ _Hyung_ , senyum kayak Jungwoo juga dong. _Hehet_ ,” katanya.

“He-hehet??” Jaehyun tidak habis pikir apa yang ada di kepala Jungwoo. Tapi berkat itu, perasaannya lebih ringan dan dia bisa tersenyum dengan lebar. Meskipun itu tidak sama dengan Jungwoo.

Jungwoo masih tersenyum ketika kemudian dia berkata, “Jae _Hyung_ , makasih ya udah mau jadi kakaknya Jungwoo. Jae _Hyung_ baik sama Jungwoo. Jungwoo sayang sama Jae _Hyung_ , sama kayak Jungwoo sayang Taeyong _Hyung_ , sayang Papa Bear juga, sayang _Uncle_ Kim, sayang Jeno, sayang Jaemin, sayang Haechan, sayang Jisung, sekarang juga tambah sayang sama Mark. Hehe. Hehehe.” Senyuman Jungwoo semakin lebar terkembang.

Mendengar hal yang menyenangkan itu terlepas dari mulut Jungwoo, Johnny tersenyum kecil. Hatinya terketuk. Seperti itulah yang dia tahu, bahwa Taeyong mendidik anak-anak penuh kasih sayang sehingga mereka bisa bertindak dan berbicara seperti itu. _Mungkin juga menjadi alasan lain mengapa dia jatuh cinta pada Taeyong_.

“Jungwoo juga, makasih udah mau jadi adeknya Jaehyun.” Jaehyun tak henti-hentinya memberikan usakan di kepala Jungwoo. Itu caranya mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya. “Jaehyun sayang Jungwoo, sayang sama adek-adek yang lain, sayang Papa, _Hyung_ , sama _Uncle_ Kim juga. Jaehyun juga enggak bakal biarin ada yang jahat sama Jungwoo, sama adek-adek yang lain juga.”

Hening menyelimuti mereka setelah dialog-dialog yang panjang. Johnny tersenyum, pun Jaehyun dan Jungwoo. Kedua anak itu masih menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Jaehyun mengeraskan hatinya, bahwa tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti keluarga. Bahwa benar apa kata Johnny, keluarga—terutama keluarga mereka—bukan hanya sekedar hubungan darah.


	13. 11. Terima Kasih

Johnny masuk lebih dulu ke dalam rumah kemudian disusul oleh Jaehyun dan Jungwoo yang bergandengan tangan. Wajahnya tampak tidak menyenangkan. Dia melewati anak-anaknya begitu saja, meninggalkan Taeyong yang menatapnya dengan bingung. Anak-anak merapat ke tubuh Taeyong melihat Johnny yang seperti itu. Hanya Jaehyun, satu-satunya anak yang bersamaan dengan Taeyong melihat punggung Johnny yang cepat menghilang.

“Papa Bear marah, _Hyung_.” Jaehyun sudah berkata sebelum Taeyong sempat bertanya apa yang terjadi. “Tapi Papa keren, _Hyung_. Di depan orang, Papa enggak keliatan marah. Jaehyun sama adik-adik beruntung, punya papa yang keren.” Jaehyun tersenyum kecil. Namun sejurus kemudian dia berkata, “Woo, ganti baju sama taro tas dulu yuk.”

Entah Taeyong berhalusinasi atau tidak, tapi memang pada kenyataannya Jaehyun terlihat jauh lebih tenang dari apa yang dia perkirakan. “Gimana?” tanya Taeyong pada Johnny yang hanya berdiri mengamati anak-anaknya. “Masalahnya selesai?” tanyanya sekali lagi.

Johnny tidak menjawab, entah dia mendengar pertanyaan Taeyong atau tidak. Johnny kemudian duduk di hadapan Taeyong, masih melihati anak-anaknya tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata. “Jaehyun,” katanya, “ _he did great_ _to protect his brother_.” Johnny tidak mengatakan hal lain lagi. Hanya itu saja.

Suara helaan napas panjang terdengar dari Taeyong. Matanya menatap Johnny yang masih setia dengan wajahnya yang tidak menyenangkan. “Kalo kamu pasang muka kayak gitu—“

“Papa mukanya serem,” celetuk Jeno pelan.

Jaemin mengambil langkah maju, mendekati wajah Johnny dan menangkup kedua pipi Johnny dengan telapak tangannya yang mungil. Jaemin tersenyum lebar sambil berkata, “Papa, Jaemin suka deh kalo Papa senyum. Jangan cemberut ya.”

 _Ah_ , _hangat._ Tangan Jaemin yang mungil itu terasa hangat di wajahnya. Johnny menutup matanya dan menggenggam tangan Jaemin yang berada di pipinya. Dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa tangan yang mungil itu dapat terasa bergitu hangat. _Hangat sekali_. Johnny perlahan mengukirkan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. “ _Thank_ _you_ ,” bisiknya pelan.

Suara derap langkah kaki yang sibuk terdengar, Jungwoo berlari dengan sebuah lembar kertas di tangannya. Dengan wajah sumringah dia memberikan kertas itu pada Taeyong. “ _Hyung_ , liat.” Jungwoo melepas genggamannya pada kertas begitu Taeyong menerimanya. “Nanti Jungwoo mau nyanyi, kalo Jae _Hyung_ nanti ada….” Jungwoo berhenti bicara, wajahnya tampak sedang berpikir dengan keras. “Enggak tahu,” katanya kemudian, “nanti tanya Jae _Hyung_ aja.”

Jaehyun muncul kemudian tanpa suara apa pun, kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam. Padahal sebelumnya dia terlihat baik-baik saja. “Maaf,” ujarnya pelan. Alih-alih melanjutkan topik Jungwoo yang tadi, Jaehyun justru mengganti topik dan Johnny serta Taeyong tahu kea rah mana pembicaraan itu akan berlanjut.

“ _No need to be sorry_ ,” kata Johnny. “Jae, _you did something great._ Ya, mukul orang itu salah kalo kamu mukul tanpa sebab. Tapi, setelah Papa pikir-pikir lagi, _that_ ’ _s not a big deal_.” Johnny tersenyum. Tangannya meraih kepala Jaehyun dan mengusaknya dengan pelan. “ _Cheer up_ ,” tambahnya lagi.

Taeyong belum memahami apa yang sudah mereka lalui, namun dia berusaha untuk mengerti dengan diam. Membiarkan Johnny untuk sekali-sekali terlibat dengan anak-anaknya. Melihat itu saja, hatinya tenang seolah tak punya beban. _Mungkin_ , _yang diperlukan Taeyong adalah Johnny dan anak-anak_.

“Papa,” panggil Jaehyun pelan. Jaehyun kemudian mengulas sebuah senyum simpul dan berkata, “Makasih udah nyelamatin Jaehyun, makasih udah kasih Jaehyun adek yang banyak, makasih juga karena udah ngasih Jaehyun sama adek-adek rumah. _Hyung_ juga, makasih. Kalo enggak ada Papa sama _Hyung_ , Jaehyun sama yang lain enggak bakalan punya rumah….”

Jungwoo melihat wajah Jaehyun yang menampilkan senyuman simpul. Dia mengerti. Mengerti sepenuhnya apa yang dibicarakan Jaehyun. Senyum lebar di wajahnya sirna, tapi Jungwoo meraih tubuh Jaehyun dan memeluknya erat-erat seraya berkata, “Jae _Hyung_ , Jungwoo sayang sama _Hyung_. Jangan ke mana-mana, di sini aja sama Jungwoo.”

_Rumah, ya…._

-o-

Johnny kembali bersama dengan _laptop_ -nya. Dia tidak sendiri, melainkan ditemani oleh secangkir kopi panas dan Taeyong yang duduk di atas ranjang, memeluk boneka hiu miliknya sambil menatap punggung telanjang Johnny. “Kamu enggak mau tidur?” tanya Taeyong pelan sambil menaruk dagunya di atas kepala boneka hiu.

Taeyong tidak mendengar jawaban, namun dia melihat Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya. Semantara matanya masih fokus di layar _laptop_ , menelusuri _e-mail_ yang masuk, kebanyakan dari Doyoung. “ _It’s morning in_ New York, _and_ Doyoung _sent me_ e-mails _that I have to read them all one by one_.” Johnny berhenti bicara, dia menyesap kopinya perlahan, lalu menghembuskan napas yang panjang. “Kamu tidur duluan aja. Nanti aku nyusul. Apa mau dikelonin dulu?” Johnny tertawa setelah melontarkan candaan itu. Tawa yang Taeyong hampir tidak pernah dengar….

 _Jadi seperti itu suara tawanya_. Taeyong tersenyum kecil. Johnny sejak tadi tidak melihat ke arahnya, jadi Taeyong sedang mereka-reka seperti apa wajah Johnny saat sedang tertawa. Dia tidak pernah tahu, atau mungkin dia tidak ingat saja. Meskipun mengenal Johnny (dan Doyoung) untuk waktu yang lama, Taeyong masih saja tidak mengenal mereka sepenuhnya. Tidak Johnny, tidak juga dengan Doyoung. Rasanya, seperti dia yang ditinggal sendirian.

Sebuah selimut kemudian menyelimuti bahu Johnny, Taeyong yang melakukannya. “Pake selimut, atau pake _sweater_ kamu. Nanti masuk angin,” ujar Taeyong pelan.

Johnny baru menoleh ke arah Taeyong. Padahal daritadi matanya tak bergeser dari layar _laptop_ -nya. Wajah mereka berhadapan dan mata mereka tertaut pada satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat. “Tae,” panggil Johnny pelan. Napasnya tertahan, suara seperti berhenti di kerongkongannya dan enggan keluar. “ _Can I kiss you_?” pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Johnny setelah sebelumnya tertahan.

Mata Taeyong melebar dan dia menarik wajahnya untuk mundur. Itu terlalu tiba-tiba baginya.

“ _It’s ok if you don’t want to_ ,” kata Johnny kemudian. Dia tahu ekspresi wajah itu. _Terkejut dan takut_. Johnny mungkin terlalu sering melihat ekspresi wajah seperti itu. Lagipula dia tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya. Meskipun dia sangat ingin melakukannya.

“T—ta—tadi Jaehyun bilang sama aku kalo sekolahnya ada pensi. Jungwoo tampil di paduan suara kelasnya. Kalo Jaehyun, dia ngewakilin kelasnya, duet gitu.”

“AH!” Johnny berhenti. Dia memutar kursinya. Taeyong sudah duduk lagi di atas kasur, dan mereka berhadapan sekarang. “Sekarang lagi ada _event_ begitu ya? Kayaknya aku harus nunda buat balik ke New York. Aku mau lihat anak-anakku dulu.”

“John….”

“Hmm?”

“Kamu mau balik ke Amerika?”

“Iya, banyak yang enggak bisa aku kerjain kalo aku kelamaan di sini. Doyoung enggak bakal bisa kerja sendirian selamanya juga.” Johnny menahan kalimatnya. Dia mengamati ekspresi Taeyong lagi. Awalnya, dia tidak tahu atau mungkin dia tidak sadar. Tapi Taeyong punya banyak ekspresi di wajahnya _dan dia menyukai itu_.

Taeyong menghela napasnya dengan berat lalu berkata, “Iya ya, nanti kamu pasti balik ke Amerika.”

“Tae….” Johnny masih tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Taeyong. Dia tidak mengerti harus memulai dari mana. Namun ketika mulutnya terbuka untuk bicara, Taeyong mendahuluinya dan Johnny lupa apa yang harusnya dia katakan pada Taeyong.

“John, _you can kiss me if you wanted to_.”

Johnny lupa apa yang harusnya dia katakan pada Taeyong. Dia tidak ingat apa-apa, termasuk pekerjaannya yang menanti. Dia tidak mendengar apa-apa, bahkan ketika ponselnya berbunyi (dan itu dari Doyoung). Johnny hanya ingat ketika dia mendorong tubuh Taeyong jatuh dan menguncinya. Manisnya ceri imitasi melintasi tenggorokannya bersamaan dengan pahitnya kopi yang tadi dia sesap. _Entahlah, mereka tidak mengerti, tapi mereka menikmatinya_. Bahkan ketika Taeyong mendorong dada Johnny untuk mengambil napasnya kembali, mereka menikmatinya.

“ _Thank you, they taste like cherry_.”

Johnny tersenyum dan Taeyong menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal.


	14. 12. Jeno dan Jaemin

Jeno mengintip dari belakang panggung, tangannya menggenggam tangan Jaemin dengan erat seolah enggan melepaskannya. Matanya sibuk mencari di tengah-tengah tubuh besar orang dewasa. Harusnya, papanya terlihat karena tubuh papanya tinggi dan besar. Harusnya, papanya mudah ditemukan. Tapi Jeno belum melihatnya, sementara Jaemin menggenggam tangan Jeno semakin erat—hampir menyakitkan.

“Jeno, Papa dateng kan?” tanya Jaemin pelan.

Kepala Jeno menoleh, melihat pipi Jaemin yang kemerahan karena riasan dan rasa gugupnya. Bukan karena mereka akan naik panggung, tapi karena takut tidak ada papanya di sana. “Sebentar ya, Jeno lagi liat.” Jeno kembali mengintip, mencari sosok papanya. Kemudian dia menoleh lagi dengan senyuman lebar dan mata bulan sabitnya sambil berkata, “Papa dateng kok. Sama _Hyung_ juga. Ada Haechan, Jisung, sama Mark _Hyung_ juga.”

Pipi yang sudah merah itu bertambah merah lagi, kali ini karena senang. Jaemin senang, sama senangnya dengan Jeno karena mengetahui papanya datang. Menghapus luka yang lalu dengan kegembiraan yang sekarang mereka genggam. “Kalo Jae _Hyung_ sama Woo _Hyung_ enggak sekolah, pasti ikut ya?”

“Papa bawa kamera,” kata Jeno, “nanti kasih liat Jae _Hyung_ sama Woo _Hyung_ ya fotonya.”

“Iya!”

Jeno dan Jaemin naik panggung bersama sambil bergandengan tangan seolah enggan terpisah dari satu sama lain. Senyuman merekah di wajah mereka, enggan untuk luntur. Sementara di sana, mereka dapat melihat papa mereka melambai dengan senyuman yang lebar dan sebuah kamera di tangan, dan _hyung_ kesayangan mereka yang melihat dengan penuh kasih sayang di pandangannya. Hari ini boleh jadi hari terbaik yang pernah Jeno dan Jaemin lalui.

Lensa kamera menyorot kembar tapi tak seiras itu. Sebuah senyuman tersungging, dia bangga. “Aku baru tahu anak-anak suka nyanyi,” katanya. “Tae, kamu suka ngajakin mereka nyanyi?” tanyanya kemudian. Itu Johnny, yang dengan bangga memotret anak-anaknya berkali-kali.

Sementara Taeyong, yang ditanya, menggeleng dengan halus. “Jaehyun,” jawabnya, “dia suka nyanyi terus adik-adiknya jadi ikutan.” Taeyong tersenyum dan di dalam senyuman itu memiliki banyak arti. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, memastikana anak-anak tidak berpencar, terutama Mark dan Haechan, karena Jisung sudah duduk dengan tenang di atas _stroller_.

“Mark,” panggil Johnny pelan. Mark mendongak untuk melihat wajah Johnny dan Johnny kemudian berkata, “ _Hold_ Haechan’s _hand_ , _don’t let him go_ , _okay_?”

“ _Okay_.”

“ _Good boy_.”

Mark mengambil tangan Haechan dan menggenggamnya. Haechan melihat wajah Mark dan membalas genggaman tangan itu. “ _I won’t let you go_ ,” kata Mark. Meskipun Haechan tidak mengerti, tapi dia mengangguk mendengar itu. Dia tahu kalau tempatnya sekarang ini bukan tempat untuk bermain-main seenaknya sendiri.

“ _They get along really well_ ,” kata Johnny, “dan enggak rewel di tempat lain.” Johnny berhenti, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Taeyong dan berbisik, “Aku enggak salah milih kamu.”

Taeyong tidak membalas sama sekali, dia mengalihkan pandangannya supaya tidak melihat wajah Johnny. Sementara Johnny kembali sibuk dengan kameranya, memotret Jeno dan Jaemin yang berdiri di atas panggung.

Jeno dan Jaemin masih tersenyum lebar begitu turun dari panggung, tangan mereka masih bergandengan satu sama lain. Mereka belum mengganti kostum panggung mereka. Kembali mengintip dari belakang panggung, Jeno masih ingin melihat apakah papanya masih di sana. Namun matanya justru menangkap kalau papanya pergi ke luar ruangan, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya.

“Apa apa No?” tanya Jaemin, dia ingin ikut mengintip namun genggaman tangan Jeno semakin menyakitkan dan itu menghentikannya. “Jeno, tangan Jaemin sakit….” Tepat setelah berkata demikian, Jeno melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. “Ada apa?” tanya Jaemin sekali lagi.

“Papa pergi ke luar,” jawab Jeno, “tapi Jeno enggak tahu Papa mau ngapain.”

-o-

“ _Not now_.” Johnny berkata tegas di telepon. “ _I told you I’ll comeback after all this thing done_. Sekali lagi, satu _event_ lagi, dan setelah itu semuanya selesai. Saya kembali. Paham, Doyoung?”

Doyoung, yang berada di seberang sana terkesiap. Dia menenggakkan punggungnya. Johnny tidak terdengar sesantai sebelumnya. Bahkan meskipun Johnny tidak berada di depannya, Doyoung tetep membentuk sikap duduk yang sempurna. Dia masih menunggu kalimat Johnny selanjutnya. Mungkin, akan menjadi perintah.

“Doyoung, minggu depan ke sini. Habis itu kita pergi ke Jepang untuk bertemu dengan Nakamoto- _san_ lagi. Setelah itu, kita kembali ke New York dan semuanya akan berjalan seperti biasa.”

“ _Sir_ —“

“ _I’ll bring_ Mark _and_ Haechan _with me_.”

Doyoung kehabisan kata-katanya, bahkan tidak dapat keluar untuk sekedar membantah dan Johnny menutup teleponnya tepat setelah berkata demikian. Johnny menyimpan ponselnya kembali di kantong dan masuk kembali ke dalam untuk menemukan Taeyong dan anak-anaknya yang masih menonton pertunjukan lainnya.

“Udah selesai?” tanya Taeyong tepat setelah Johnny kembali. “Tadi kata gurunya, orang tua boleh masuk ke _backstage_ kalo mau foto. Kamu coba ke sana, kamu jarang punya foto sama anak-anak. Tapi masuknya gantian ya.” Taeyong menjelaskan semuanya dan Johnny mengangguk kemudian berjalan mengikuti arah yang Taeyong tunjuk.

Johnny memasuki _backstage_ dan menemukan kedua anaknya yang saling bercanda satu sama lain, saling mengisi. Dia menunggu sampai anak-anaknya itu menyadari kehadirannya dan melambaikan tangannya.

“PAPA!” Jeno dan Jaemin berteriak bersamaan begitu menyadari kehadiran Johnny dan langsung berlari ke arah Johnny. Johnny berjongkok untuk menangkap keduanya dan memeluk keduanya bersamaan, lalu mengangkat mereka berdua dan memutarnya seolah tubuh kedua anaknya itu tidak memiliki berat.

Johnny tersenyum lebar, mengecup pipi Jeno dan Jaemin bergantian. “Anak-anak Papa hebat,” ujarnya. Hari ini perasaan yang mendominasi di dalam rongga dadanya adalah kebahagiaan. _Kebahagiaan yang dia sendiri jarang rasakan_. Rasa bahagia itu bercampur dengan bangga yang meninggi berkat anak-anaknya. _Mungkin, berkat Taeyong juga_.

“Lagi, lagi!” ujar Jeno sambil tertawa geli begitu Johnny selesai mengecup kedua pipinya.

Jaemin yang tidak mau kalah juga mengucapkan hal yang sama, “Papa, lagi, lagi!”

Johnny sendiri juga tidak dapat menolak permintaan anaknya itu. Lagipula, dia jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anaknya. Jadi, sedikit seperti ini sama sekali tidak masalah. “Turun dulu, kita foto ya. Papa mau foto Jeno sama Jaemin,” kata Johnny sambil menurunkan Jeno dan Jaemin dari gendongannya. Johnny mengambil beberapa foto Jeno dan Jaemin dengan kameranya. Tapi selain itu, dia meminta tolong pada seorang guru untuk memfoto mereka bersama.

“Papa….” Jaemin memanggil Johnny dengan suara yang lembut sambil memeluk perut Johnny. “Hari ini Jaemin seneng banget,” katanya, “soalnya ada Papa.” Alasan yang dibuat Jaemin sangat sederhanya. Pun sebenarnya, tidak perlu alasan yang rumit untuk menemukan kebahagiaan, dan kesenangan milik Jaemin hari ini hanyalah keberadaan Johnny bersama mereka.

Jeno ikut memeluk perut Johnny seperti Jaemin di sisi lainnya. Dia tersenyum lebar dan matanya kembali membentuk bulan sabit yang cantik. “Kalo Jaemin seneng, Jeno juga seneng,” kata Jeno. Dia tidak mengada-ada dan Johnny dapat memastikan hal itu. “Papa di sini aja terus, biar Jaemin seneng, kan Jeno juga ikut seneng.”

Kedua tangan besar itu diletakkan di atas kepala Jeno dan Jaemin, mengusak keduanya dengan lembut tanpa sepatah kata pun. Johnny tersenyum simpul, masih belum tahu bagaimana menanggapi ujaran kebahagiaan kedua anaknya. Seandainya dia bisa mengatakannya secara langsung tanpa menyakiti hati anak-anaknya.

_Dengan keduanya seperti itu dan Taeyong yang akan menatapnya dengan matanya yang besar, Johnny mungkin akan kesulitan untuk kembali ke hari-harinya yang biasa._


	15. (Alasan Mengapa - 2)

Doyoung bingung. Dia sudah bersama Johnny sejak pagi hari tapi Johnny tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Itu aneh. Tidak biasanya Johnny berpikir, setidaknya begitu yang ada di benak Doyoung. Tapi Doyoung sendiri takut untuk menanyakan perihal diamnya Johnny. Itu karena Johnny akan menjadi sangat menyeramkan ketika sedang marah.

Tapi Doyoung sendiri tidak tahan. Tidak ketika mereka harus terus bersama setiap harinya tapi hanya diisi oleh kesunyian. Jelas, itu bukan Johnny. Jadi Doyoung mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menepuk pundak Johnny dan bertanya, “Kamu hari ini kenapa deh? Diem terus, aku kan bingung. Cerita dong.”

Johnny mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah, dia menatap Doyoung dengan mata yang ketakutan. “Aku kemaren mau ambil minum pas tengah malem,” katanya dengan suara yang bergetar, “terus aku lewat kamar Papa sama Mama. Aku denger mereka berantem…. Kenceng banget. Terus, abis itu, ada suara temba—“

Tangan Doyoung menutup mulut Johnny dengan cepat, dia mengangguk, sudah paham. “Kita ke perpustakaan aja ya?” tanyanya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Johnny, Doyoung menggenggam tangan Johnny untuk berjalan bersamanya menuju perpustakaan di rumah yang besar itu.

Cerita yang barusah terdengar seperti bualan. Namun di rumah yang besar ini, apa saja bisa terjadi. Doyoung tahu itu dari ayahnya sendiri. Jadi dia tidak meragukan cerita Johnny sama sekali. Mungkin dia juga salah karena sudah menanyakan hal itu. Apa pun yang terjadi nanti, Doyoung berharap tidak akan ada nyawa yang harus terengut.

Masih segar dalam ingatan Doyoung tentang apa-apa saja yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya sepulang kerja, setelah mereka pergi dari rumah yang besar itu. Seharusnya itu tidak diperdengarkan ke anak kecil, namun Doyoung mendengar itu semua. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Doyoung mengingat ayahnya menawarkan sesuatu yang disebut kebebasan, bahwa dia tidak harus berteman dengan Johnny kalau dia mau.

_“Tapi, aku cuma mau temenan sama Johnny.” Itu yang dikatakannya. Tidak peduli apa pun, temannya adalah Johnny dan Johnny seorang._

Jadi di sinilah dia, berada di samping Johnny yang masih memawang wajah yang tidak menyenangkan. Mereka masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkan hal yang seperti itu. doyoung menarik sebuah buku dari raknya dan menunjukkan itu pada Johnny. “Baca buku sama-sama yuk,” katanya pelan.

Johnny mendongak, melihat Doyoung yang berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah buku dongeng anak-anak, dia tersenyum. Dia baru menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa seperti inilah dirinya terlahir dan untuk itulah dia ada. Begitulah takdirnya dituliskan. “Kayaknya, aku belajar aja.”

“Kamu mau belajar?”

“Iya….”

“Tumben—“

“Aku enggak mau Papa nembak kepala aku.”

Sunyi di antara mereka, hanya terdengar suara pelan lembaran buku yang dibalik. Doyoung masih terpaku pada kata-kata Johnny, meskipun dia tidak tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi seperti apa. Tidak. Mungkin dia akan bertanya pada ayahnya nanti.

-o-

Tangan-tangan Taeyong merengkuh bahu Johnny, memeluknya dari samping, berusaha sebagaimana mungkin untuk menyalurkan kehangatannya. Tubuh Johnny sendiri penuh dengan peluh, dia masih belum begitu pulih dari keterkejutannya akan mimpi tadi. Tapi Taeyong sendiri tidak ingin meminta dia untuk bercerita lebih lanjut. Johnny mungkin sangat terpukul, itu yang ditangkap oleh Taeyong.

“Udah, udah, cukup,” ujar Taeyong pelan. “Tidur lagi ya? Aku temenin. Aku enggak jadi tidur di kamar Haechan sama Jisung….”

“Tae….”

“Hm?”

Johnny menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Taeyong dan bernapas dengan berat. Taeyong tidak mengerti pasti apa yang dialami Johnny. Tapi dia tahu, Johnny membutuhkan seseorang di sisinya. _Karena itu Doyoung selalu berada bersama Johnny, dan sekarang mereka terpisah_.

“Kamu punya aku sekarang, enggak apa-apa.” Taeyong mengatakan hal itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung lebar Johnny. Sebisa mungkin memberikan kenyamanan seperti dia menanngkan anak-anak yang sedang menangis. “Tidur ya? Tidur yuk.”

“Jangan pergi….”

Tidak pernah dalam seumur hidupnya, Taeyong melihat Johnny yang biasa berdiri dengan gagah menjadi serapuh ini. Ini hal yang tidak biasa, dan Taeyong merasa bahwa ini tugasnya untuk _melindungi_ Johnny. Tidak, mungkin ini alasan di balik sikap Johnny selama ini. _Bahwa Johnny menutupi kerapuhannya_.

“Aku enggak pergi ke mana-mana,” jawab Taeyong, tangannya masih berada di punggung Johnny. Masih mengelusnya dengan pelan dan hangat. Ketika kepala Johnny mulai terasa berat di bahunya, Taeyong memindahkan kepala Johnny ke atas pahanya, dan menyisir rambut Johnny dengan jemarinya. Taeyong masih berusaha untuk menyalurkan kehangatan yang dimilikinya.

Taeyong tidak tahu apadakah Johnny menangis atau tidak, tapi dia tidak ingin memastikan hal itu. dia tidak ingin melihat tangisan Johnny. Dia hanya akan di sana untuk memberikan kehangatannya untuk Johnny. Taeyong bersenandung pelan dan menggerakkan jemarinya di antara rambut Johnny seirama dengan senandungnya.

“Mama….”

Senandung yang keluar dari mulut Taeyong berhenti begitu dia mendengar sesuatu keluar dari Johnny. Taeyong melebarkan kedua matanya dan menajamkan telinganya. Barangkali dia dapat mendengar kata apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Johnny selanjutnya.

Tapi Johnny tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergerak, duduk dengan tegak dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Johnny terbangun lagi. Taeyong dengan inisiatifnya langsung berdiri dan berkata, “Aku ambilin air ya. Sebentar. Kamu perlu minum. Sebentar ya.”

“Tae,” panggil Johnny pelan, “jangan tinggalin aku, tolong….”

“Sebentar—“

“Suh Taeyong, tolong….”

Taeyong berdiri dengan kaku. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Johnny akan memanggil namanya yang lama. Padahal dia sudah menggantinya menjadi Lee sejak lama. Taeyong ingin memalingkan pandangannya. Tapi tidak bisa karena dia terlanjur melihat sesuatu yang tak pernah terbayangkan dalam hidupnya selama seperempat abad lebih. _Johnny menangis…._


End file.
